


Monsters Revisited

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-07
Updated: 2006-05-06
Packaged: 2018-08-15 23:39:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 39,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8077942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: "If a Human and a Vulcan can find their hearts together, anything is possible."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: This is not a happy tale at least not all of it, it contains violence and graphic representations of sex. If these things bother you please go elsewhere.  
  
Special thanks to Dee for the encouragement and the permission to write this story. Thanks girl. This is also in answer to the Archer's Enterprise/Endeavors challenge. (Write a story using the character of T'Lin under the age of 10) see the challenge page for more info.  
  
While this story takes place after Dee's "Monsters," they are connected only so far as where one ends and the other takes up, you might want to read it so that the very beginning makes sense, but its not essential. It is a good read though and very cute so take a few if you haven't already ok?  


* * *

T'Lin was not happy. She had gotten up earlier than usual and headed to her daddy's room for morning snuggles, only to find he wasn't there. She didn't remember hearing any alarms during the night, in fact both her mommy and daddy had tucked her into her bed. With a grumble, she headed back to her bedroom. She would go climb in bed with mommy instead, though she much preferred her daddy for love-ins. She smacked the blue button to her mother's room that was so similar to her daddy's. Uncle Trip had put these little buttons everywhere T'Lin needed to go so she could get there by herself. As the door opened to her mother's room, T'Lin stopped. To her surprise, there was her daddy, and her mommy, having a love-in without her. She had never seen her parents together without her in the middle, and daddy sure seemed intent on tickling mommy. Deciding to join the fun, T'Lin climbed up on the bed. "Me too!" she giggled as she climbed onto the bed.

Jonathan froze as his daughter's voice filtered through his brain. That and her small body crawling over his back were the equivalent of a cold shower. He nearly groaned, as he buried his face in T'Pol's neck. She too had been shocked out of their amorous mood and had stiffened beneath him, her arms coming up automatically to hold the blanket in place. After taking a moment, Jonathan dragged the little girl between himdlef and T'Pol, snuggling her down between them in her. He could feel T'Pol tensing up and cursed silently. Even after all this time she wasn't comfortable with these cuddle sessions, but they had never before been interrupted during their private time. But then, they rarely shared a bed for the whole night, and they were usually awake before T'Lin. Perhaps it was time they had a talk with the Pixie.

He cuddled the child for a bit as was their routine. T'Pol watched and enjoyed the moment as she always did, though she was hesitant to participate. They had talked once about how they would raise T'Lin. Neither wanted to offend the other and raising a mixed child was always difficult. They each had things in their culture they wished their child to be part of and they each had things in the other's culture that they did not. Jonathon encouraged T'Lin's lessons in both Earth and Vulcan as well as teaching her about diversity. He felt that she was truly a child of the stars, a hope for the future relations of their peoples. However, he didn't want her to feel trapped or obligated. On Enterprise she was loved and protected, but in the real world she was an oddity and that hurt them all. When they had informed Starfleet of the child there was a mixed reaction but she was accepted because she was Archer's. A similar result had occurred when the High Command had been notified. After all the child could not be blamed for its existence. However both species preferred to let the parents deal with the issue. Jonathan was sure both species would rather forget she existed at all. To be honest, he hadn't been sure how to react when they found her, but once he thought about it he knew that she was his and that was all that had counted in the end. He and T'Pol had both wanted her, however she had been concieved, and because of that they had learned to compromise. He even encouraged T'Pol to teach her about Vulcan meditation rituals as well as how to control her emotions somewhat. Every person had to learn how to control themselves in life or things could get out of hand. All he had asked is that she be allowed to know touch and laughter and tears as well. Somewhere along the line, T'Pol had begun to express affection for the child in her own way.

With a light pat on her backside, he encouraged T'Lin up. "Alright Pixie, go get your clothes out while Mommy and I get up. Then we'll get your hair fixed and go for breakfast okay?"

The child leaned over and placed a smacking kiss on her father's cheek before repeating the gesture with her mother. "I wanna wear my pink dwess!" She stated as she crawled over Jonathan. She was out the door without another word.

T'Pol stood slowly, allowing the blanket to drop. "We were careless. We should have expected her to walk in on us. She's getting older." She pulled on her robe.

Jon stood and stretched grinning as he noticed T'Pol's studying him just as he had studied her earlier. "True, she is getting older. If we can't set up a Pixie alarm, then we need to talk to her." He walked over to her and stroked his hand along her cheek. "I'm not partial to letting you out of my bed any more than I have to." He always moved slow with T'Pol, he had since they had started with a more intimate physical relationship. He had noticed there were times when his passion overwhelmed her as well. He could even touch her mind now, they were so close, but there were also times when T'Pol shied from his touch. As if the contact were too much. At those times he allowed her to pull away. After all, Vulcans were not physically expressive on most occassions and she had already proven herself more adaptable then most. He drew on his pajama bottoms as T'Pol got a pair of scissors. While he straightened T'Lin's bed and searched for lost shoes, T'Pol trimmed the child's hair until it was even. As the last lock fell, Archer picked it up and ran his fingers over the soft tresses. His heart ached at the thought of no longer being able to do braids and piggy tails, but it would grow. She was getting big enough to make her preferences known and they had always encouraged that right. He took a moment to study his little one with her new haircut and smiled. She looked more like her mother every day and the thought made him nearly overflow with love.

T'Lin hopped down off of the stool she had been standing on and ran to the bathroom so she could look in the mirror. "Yes! Jus wike Mommy!" Echoed from the room and Jonathan couldn't hold back a chuckle.

"I think the monster did her a favor."

"Perhaps we should discourage monsters from allowing her do what she wants. She should not have touched those scissors Jonathan. She could have hurt herself."

He started to brush it off, but he in part agreed with T'Pol. "Would you like me to talk to her?" At her nod, he sighed. "Alright. I don't plan to discredit her monster as all children need to express themselves, and she has a very active imagination. But I will talk to her about scissors." He waited as T'Pol nodded once more. "I also want to talk to her about knocking. An odd occurance for a Pixie, but necessary for mommies and daddies." He could have sworn a hint of a smile lit her eyes, but then it was gone.

"I'm going to take a shower. Perhaps you could get our daughter dressed."

This time he nodded and after a few moments, one happy little girl was clothed in her favorite pink dress with a fancy pink barrett in her hair. He settled T'Lin in a chair with her favorite video. "Be a good little Pixie while Daddy takes his shower okay? Then we all will go have breakfast." The talk was scheduled for later as he pondered T'Pol's reaction to him joining her in the shower.

 

T'Pol closed her eyes in an effort to rid herself of the headache that had attacked her so suddenly. One moment she was fine and the next her skull felt as though it were going to split. She shook her head, hoping to shake it off, but that too was futile. Taking a firmer grip on T'Lin's hand she headed for sickbay. The monthly exam for T'Lin was a routine they had gotten into with her birth. Because she was the first child of a Vulcan and a Human, Dr. Phlox wanted to monitor her regularly. There had been a couple of minor problems early on that the doctor had been able to handle, but all parties agreed on routine checkups. As they entered sickbay, T'Lin released her mother's hand and ran over to Phlox, giving him a big hug. T'Pol was amazed at the child's capacity for affection. It concerned her somewhat, but she allowed it because the child seemed to thrive on it, and the crew responded in kind. Dr. Phlox was particularly fond of the child. After her birth he had made an effort to repair the rifts in his own family. Suddenly having a child to love made one realize how important family was.

Of course the doctor noticed right away T'Lin's new haircut and smiled brightly at her recitation of monsters and monster slayers. She barely paid any attention as Phlox lifted her onto a bed and began his exam. It didn't take long. He asked T'Lin pointed questions about how she felt, everything from new haircuts to growing pains. After ascertaining the child's health, he turned to T'Pol. The questions were implied. Had she noticed anything out of the ordinary recently. With a quick shake of her head in the negative, she answered. The movement however spurred a nastly shot of pain, forcing her to automatically raise a hand to her head.

Phlox became alarmed as she swayed in place. "Sub-Commander?"

T'Pol realized her reaction had concerned him. T'Lin had noticed her action as well and had quieted as she watched her mother. T'Pol hurried to reassure them both. "Just a headache. It is nothing to be concerned with."

Phlox narrowed his eyes a bit as he considered her response. "Perhaps you would consider letting me check it out?"

"I don't have time for an exam right now doctor. I have bridge duty. It's just a headache."

"Very well." He didn't like her answer, but he wasn't going to make it an issue in front of T'Lin. He had just lifted the little one off the table when T'Pol swayed again. A look of shock crossed her face before her eyes closed and she collapsed. Phlox caught her as she hit the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

T'Lin was a smart child and she knew it. It didn't hurt that everyone told her so either. She didn't panic when her mother fainted, rather she watched intently as the doctor lifted her onto the bed T'Lin had just vacated. She watched as the doctor placed a neuro-thingie on her mother's head. She even waited patiently for her mom to wake up. However, after about ten minutes her patience was gone. Phlox had apparently forgotten her in his haste to care for mommy, and for T'Lin's purposes that was fine. Someone had to tell Daddy though so he could make it all right.

She moved over to the communicator on the wall. Uncle Trip had rigged several of these to her height as well so that she could contact someone if there was an emergency, but sickbay was not one of those places. Personally she thought it was rather dumb, because she spent a lot of time in sickbay with Dr. Phlox. He took care of her morning lessons, and she helped him care for the animals in sickbay. With a frustrated sigh, she pulled open the lower drawer of the cabinet and climbed up on it. The process was slow, but finally she was perched on the counter. From there it was just a matter of stretching to reach the communicator. Finally she was successful. As her fingers hit the button, she nodded and declared in a firm little voice "Sickbay to Daddy!"

Unbeknowst to the little girl, her Uncle had adjusted the computer to recognize the word Daddy and Mommy in reference to their respective counterparts. It had also been coded to recognize Unca Trip and various other forms of the crews name. In essence it recognized T'Lin's voice and made appropriate translations.

Archer answered immediately, a smile in his voice. "Daddy here."

T'Lin scooched closer to the edge and lowered her voice a bit. "Daddy you got to come to sickbay. Mommy fawled and she won't wake up."

Archer's voice lost its amusement. "I'll be right their T'Lin."

In the child's mind that was a perfect response. After all, Daddy only called her T'Lin when he was mad or it was important, and she hadn't done anything recently.

Archer made it to sickbay in record time. The first thing he noticed was his daughter sitting on the counter. With an efficient movement, he scooped her off the shelf and snugged her on his hip. He then headed for the doctor and T'Pol.

He paused to watch the doctor work. T'Pol was actually awake at this time, and Phlox was encouraging her to sit up. Her eyes looked odd to him and her skin seemed traslucent maker her greener than normal. As her eyes met his he stepped forward, placing a hand on her cheek. "What happened?"

They both seemed surprised to see him, but T'Lin's presence in his arms made it all the more clear. The doctor spoke first. "T'Pol mentioned a headache and then fainted on me. I think it would be wise to run some tests."

T'Pol raised a brow. "I have bridge duty."

Archer slipped into full command mode. "You will have those tests Sub-Commander. You are relieved of duty until we are certain there is nothing to worry about."

Her looked appeared wounded for a moment before she mastered it. "Very well." She glanced at the doctor. "Do you mind if T'Lin stays with us or should the Captain take her?"

Phlox glanced at the child, who was once more sucking her thumb. "I can supervise the Pixie while we run your scans. We have to feed the animals after all." He glanced at the Captain in question.

Archer nodded. "Alright. If there is a problem let me know and I'll come and get her." He watched as Phlox went to set up the bio-scanner. His fingers stroked T'Pol's cheek once more. "Thank you, Love."

"It is nothing Jonathan, just a headache. It will pass."

He smiled wryly. "I'm sure you are right, but it makes me feel better to know you are okay. I don't like you hurt or sick."

Her eyes closed briefly, then she was raising her hands to take T'Lin. "She's lucky she knows her name. Everyone calls her Pixie." She said in an effort to change the subject. Her heart was beating a little too fast and she could feel the edges of panic nibbling at her control.

He smiled again. "But of course. That's what she is anyway, a little Pixie." He noticed something in her eyes. "Do you want me to stay?"

"It is not logical Captain. You are needed on the bridge."

"No its not logical, but do you want me to stay?"

Once more she shook her head, wincing as the pain spiked again. Jonathan wanted to insist, but his Vulcan was stubborn and independent and he respected her choices, even if he didn't always agree with them.

Jonathan paced a while and then he turned the bridge over to Hoshi. Entering his ready room he attempted to do some work only to find himself pacing once more. After nearly two hours, he headed back to sickbay, unable to stand the suspence.

As the door opened, Jonathan thought at first the place was empty. Then he heard the happy giggle of his daughter. He entered feeling lighter. If T'Lin was giggling then things couldn't be all bad. He rounded the corner where the bio-scan was displayed. The doctor was patiently explaining something to the little girl. The explaination stopped as T'Lin spotted her father. She bounced off her seat and ran to her daddy, throwing her arms around him. "I'm gonna have a bwother!"

Jonathan backed up a step, before glancing up at the doctor. "What?!?"

T'Lin shook her father's pant leg to get his attention again. "I'm gonna have a bwother!" She grabbed Jonathan's hand and tugged him to the scan display. "Wook Daddy! Thewe he is!"

Jonathan blinked at the display. His chest began to hurt as he recognized flashing spot in T'Pol's midsection for what it was. He patted T'Lin absently as his eyes met the doctor's once more. "How far along?"

The pressure became worse as his fears were reaffirmed. "A little over three months Captain." The words were quiet, containing none of Phlox's jovility. "Perhaps you should..."

"Talk to T'Pol." He finished for him. He glanced down at T'Lin who was frowning up at him. "Would you mind keeping my Pixie a bit longer doctor?"

"Not at all Captain."

He turned and headed for the door once more, before stopping. "How was T'Pol when she left?"

"She said she needed to meditate. I didn't find that unusual under the circumstances."

He moved toward the door once more, nodding. "No, not unusual. Thank you Doc." Jonathan missed the response as he headed for his quarters.


	3. Chapter 3

Jonathan hesitated outside T'Pol's quarters. He was at odds with himself. Part of him wanted to give her time to think while the other part was furious because she hadn't come to him immediately. They were a family after all and this concerned all of them. He knew anger was not the way to approach this, but he couldn't help the little bubbles of frustration that welled up inside him. Why now? Why when they had finally overcome everything else thrown in their path? How much heartbreak did they have to live through anyway?

He rang the chime. It was a courtesy more than anything. It gave her a chance to respond or not as she chose. He was relieved at her "Come in."

As he entered the room his love for this particular women stunned him. Perhaps it was her qualities as a Vulcan in these instances he admired. Not that he wouldn't mind an all out fight on occasion, or hysterical tears, but it just wasn't T'Pol. She was seated on the floor, attempting to meditate. Her strength and her strength of character amazed him. He wanted to pull her into his arms, but he didn't. Something in her eyes told him his actions would not be welcome, so he waited. Now that he was here he didn't quite know what to say.

She took it out of his hands. "Dr. Phlox has informed me that I am pregnant. Under the circumstances I think it would be best if I returned to Vulcan."

He jerked as if hit. That wasn't what he expected. T'Pol wouldn't meet his eyes. "Why?" He could barely spit it out. He wanted to rage at her and run at the same time.

This time her eyes met his briefly before dropping back to the meditation candle. "I would think that was obvious Captain."

That phrase in the middle of a personal conversation always had the power to piss him off. It was her way of trying to distance herself from him and he would have none of it. He moved forward and knelt in front of the candle, testing her personal space. "Break it down for me T'Pol. I can be kind of slow sometimes."

He nearly smiled as she seemed to sigh in frustration. "I would rather not discuss this right now."

"Too late."

"Captain..."

His hand reached out and caught her chin, encouraging her to look up at him. The grip was firm but gentle. "Don't give me this crap T'Pol. Cut to the chase. Explain to me in detail why you think you need to return to Vulcan. Explain to me why you need to disrupt our family at this time."

Her eyes closed but he could almost see the wheels turning behind them. Her emotions were near the surface, he could almost feel them. He wondered if she could feel his. It was like that between them sometimes. A touch, a look, and they could almost hear one another. There were other times when they were intimate that the emotions were shared and they could even communicate telepathically. T'Pol had explained that Vulcan's were touch telepaths. It was one of the reasons they didn't like to touch other people. Sometimes a particularly strong emotion would bombard them and if not for their control it could be overwhelming.

T'Pol was indeed feeling the strength of his emotions. They were all very strong and very confusing. He was predominantly angry, with fear and confusion running a close second. He was blinding her to her own thoughts and she had to move, to break contact. She jerked her face from his grip and stood unsteadily, backing up as she went. "You don't understand."

He stood slowly. "I want to. Tell me. Tell me what's going on inside that beautiful head of yours. There is nothing we can't get through if we talk about it. Talk to me."

She took a deep breath, as if it could steady her. She had been adrift since Doctor Phlox had told her. There had been times over the last couple of months that she had suspected but she hadn't wanted to give it name because then it would be real. She knew her reaction was illogical but she hadn't wanted to be here. She had been and still was afraid. Once more T'Pol closed her eyes as she contemplated her response. Jonathan would not wait forever, nor would he leave. Logic help her because she wasn't sure how to help herself. Finally she met his eyes. "We both know how this child was concieved. It is not your child Jonathan. It is Vulcan and should be raised as such."

He blinked in disbelief. "I may not have had a hand in creating it, but that doesn't mean I wouldn't love it." He swiped a hand through his hair. "It hell! T'Lin tells me it is a boy. Why should he be raised any different than our daughter?"

She shrugged, an almost helpless act. "Because it is not your child, your choice or your species..."

She didn't get to finish her statement as Jonathan exploded in anger. The fierceness of his expression made her back up a step. "What the hell are you talking about! I realize that this child is not of my blood, but where do you get off telling me it is not my choice? You are the mother of my daughter and WE chose to raise her together. You are my lifemate, that was a choice WE made together as well, despite the fact that we knew there would be complications to our union. We have thrived for the last four years as partners, lovers and friends, and now that you are pregnant and the child is fully Vulcan, you can throw that away? What about our daughter? Were you planning on taking her or leaving her behind?"

T'Pol's confusion was apparent now and a horrible sadness drew down the corners of her eyes. "I hadn't thought..."

He moved in a burst of energy stepping over the candle and grasping her arms, pulling her close. His actions caused the candle to gutter out and T'Pol to gasp in shock. He was furious now, the anger radiating off of him in waves. It swirled around her, sucking her in, overwhelming her. She struggled to pull free, crying out at the shock of it. He barely registered it. "You are damn right you didn't think. There is no way I'm allowing you to take my daughter away from me! There is no way I'm allowing you to leave me!"

T'Pol was nearly panting as she fought for control. She had only been so completely overwhelmed by another's will on a couple of occasions and none of them had boded well for her. Her voice was a whisper as she tried to pull free of him again. Even in his anger, she registered that he wasn't really hurting her physically. It was the emotion that was wearing at her. "Jonathan please..."

That whispered plea got to him as nothing else had. Jonathan released her instantly. Her violent reaction to his own a shock to them both. He reached out again, this time tentatively and he winced as she flinched away from him. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I would rather cut off my hand than do so."

Her eyes closed again and she sagged against the wall. "I know." She took another breath then met his eyes again. "When I go, I will leave T'Lin with you. She would not be welcome on Vulcan."

He grunted as if struck and stepped away from her. He paced the confines of the small room for several minutes. "Are you planning on coming back?"

The look she gave him terrified him. "I would spend time with T'Lin."

She had moved to sit on the edge of her bed. He came over and knelt in front of her, his head down and his hands between his knees. "And me?"

T'Pol raised a hand and tentatively smoothed his hair. "If you will have me." Confusion was his dominant emotion now, followed swiftly by hope.

"If I would have you?" He caught her hand and kissed it. "I don't want you to go. Please T'Pol...isn't there some way to work this out? Something we aren't seeing?" He moved once more, sitting next to her and drawing her into his arms. She allowed it. "I can understand your concern for a Vulcan child on a starship full of humans, but we manage with T'Lin." His hand dropped to her belly. "Why does this child have to be different?"

"Because he is." She started to pull away from him but at his muttered "damnit" she sagged back against him. "This child is full blooded Vulcan Jonathan. Even if he weren't, Vulcan males are different. They are stronger and in the pull of Pon Farr, irrational. This child could hurt someone and not mean to. Without other Vulcan's to guide him, to help him with his control, he could be deadly."

"You would be here for him wouldn't you?" His breath caught as the thought entered his head. "Or were you going to leave him on Vulcan. Turn him over to some authority there?"

"I don't know." She glanced up at him. "He was not my choice Jonathan, but I cannot kill him either." She tried once more to pull away from him but again he wouldn't let her go.

"What do you want T'Pol?"

An odd sound escaped her. "Want...I want not to be in this situation."

Once more he caught her chin and tipped her face up to his. "We can get through this Sweetheart. Let me help you with this. Stay with me. You have already decided to bear this child. Let's take this one step at a time. T'Lin already knows she is going to have a brother and she's thrilled. I hurt because you hurt."

"Vulcan's do not..."

"Shhhh..." He leaned down and kissed her lightly. "This child is a part of you T'Pol and I will love it for that. Whatever we decide, we decide together. If you want to take the child to Vulcan and leave him for your people to raise then I will accept that because it is your will. But I can't accept losing you because you feel you must make a choice between him and us. I would be honored to raise this child with you."

"But what about the other? I did not realize Tobek was in Pon Farr. If I had I might have avoided this situation. What if I don't catch the symptoms in this child? What if he hurts one of the crew in his need?"

"It is something we will keep in mind. I can't see all Pon Farr episodes being as violent as the one you were part of. Tobek was full of anger and distrust, he felt that you had betrayed your people by bonding with a human. Our son will be raised with love and understanding."

Tears glimmered in her eyes, but she fought them back. "Can you truly love a child that is not yours? One concieved in anger?"

"He is innocent of all this T'Pol, just as you are. How in that sense is he any different than our T'Lin? She was created without our permission? I shudder to think what would have become of her if we hadn't found her. You told me once that all Vulcan children are precious. How is this child any different?" he cuddled her close, resting his chin on her head.

"I don't know if I could be near him." This was said in a whisper and he could feel the shame roll off of her.

"I can understand that at least to a point." He pushed her back, his eyes locking with hers. "Push aside everything else T'Pol. When all is said and done what do you feel when you think of this baby?"

"Jonathan..."

"Honey I know what you are thinking, here and now is not the time. Vulcan's have emotions they simply refuse to express them. If you didn't have some feelings about this it wouldn't be an issue. What does this baby make you feel?"

"I....I'm afraid."

He hugged her close again. "Of what?"

She buried her face in his neck. "Of not being able to give him what he needs. Even if we were to raise him, he would be an outcast, ostracsized like T'Lin. He would not be accepted by Vulcan's because of his upbringing and he would not be accepted by humans because he is Vulcan. He would never find a mate or have children of his own. I don't want that for either of them and it frightens me. I made my choice. They don't have one."

"I think you are wrong there Love. T'Lin is being raised to see more than either of our species is capable of. Yes she is mixed and that will bring her heartache, but she will have a choice and she will be accepted on her own merit. Even if Humans and Vulcans deny her, there is a huge galaxy out there. She will make her own place in this world, just as she has on this ship. Should you keep this child, I would raise him with you. He too will learn both roads. As for a mate, neither you nor I found our hearts among our own kind. Just because he is male does not mean he is limited to his own kind. With meditation and discipline and love, he can learn to be his own man. He will be taught to respect his strength and to express himself. We will watch him and love him and even have the doctor keep an eye on him. He may surprise you."

She pulled back once more. "Why aren't you afraid?"

"I am, but not of him, for him. When I think of this child being raised away from people who would understand him, it frightens me. When I think of the potential he has already and the limitations we would put on him, that frightens me."

"But what if he is like Tobek?"

"How could he be? We only saw one piece of the puzzle with Tobek. We know nothing about what he was like outside the influence of Pon Farr. Just like we don't know what this little one will be. With you as his mother, he can be nothing less than perfect. Give us time T'Pol. Time to adjust and to accept. You have adapted to more on this ship than I ever imagined. Can you not try to adapt a bit more? I will accept you decision if you choose to leave him with the Vulcans though I don't like it, but I would rather have the chance to know him."

She made a soft noise that sounded like a cross between a sob and a chuckle. "You don't like Vulcan's."

He hugged her tight and smiled. "What can I say? They are growing on me."

She rubbed her face in his jacket. "I'm tired, and I need to think about this some more." As she drew back, she raised a hand to his cheek. "Stay with me a while?"

He turned his head, kissing her palm. "I wouldn't have it any other way."


	4. Chapter 4

Jonathan watched T'Pol sleep. There wasn't any other choice for him. She had become his world in such a short period of time. Their first year together, before T'Lin, had been one of learning and friendship and growing respect. That hadn't changed much. They were still doing all of those things, but somewhere along the way the lines had blurred and their daughter had made them a family. They had both been uncertain about crossing those lines, but day in and day out of sharing their lives, both professional and personal, had caused them to find the truth in each other. T"Pol became as important to him as his child, and just as necessary for his existence. To most it would seem sappy, but he finally understood the pride in his father's voice when he would introduce his wife. The possessiveness behind the "this is My wife." He and T'Pol weren't bond by any official ceremony, only the ones in their hearts. The first night he had made love to her he had known it and understood it for what it was, and he had spoken his own vows before her and the God he believed in. T'Pol had later led him through the Vulcan bonding ceremony and to him that was all they needed. It would be nice to be blessed by both species, but it wasn't likely to happen any time soon. They had discussed many things at that time and through the years, from Vulcan philosophy to Human psychology. They had even discussed children, the pros and cons and they had both agreed that fluke though she was, T'Lin would be unique and the only one. The doctor had confirmed early on, based on genetic scans and probablity, that a natural pregnancy between them was not likely, and they were not willing to subject another child to the issues T'Lin would face. They were concerned about her being the only one of her kind, but admitted that if they had had a choice she would not have been created. It wasn't that they didn't want her or even love her, they just didn't want her facing the prejudices of being different. Earth culture was rife with racial prejudices going back to the beginning of Human civilization and while most people had overcome those issues among Humans, it was prevelant among aliens. At least humans weren't the only ones guilty of Xenophobia. Perhaps in another place and time...

At the time of their discussion on children, and with all the tests the doctor ran, it was explained that T'Lin was a miracle in and of herself. While the physiology was compatible thus allowing the creation of a beautiful little girl, there were complications which would make the pregnancy difficult for mother and child. Who would have thought something as simple as basic blood compounds could be a factor, but even among humans it was an issue in some blood types. All in all they hadn't worried about birth control because of the results of those tests. They had been together for four years and they were content with the way things were. In short this led them to believe the only way to create a child between them would be artificial means such as T'Lin had been created with. This of course had led to discussions about the Human and Vulcan reproductive cycles and how T'Lin might be affected. This had posed some interesting theories. Doctor Phlox was actually noting research possiblities, and while not a favored subject, he did have a few scientists on both Vulcan and Earth who were interested in the topic. Phlox stated his interest was more for T'Lin and how it might affect her as an adult. The child, being a unique blend of species was an unknown. Would she have a reproductive cycle like her mother's or her father's? Or would she be unique yet again? The possibilities were endless and frightening, yet Jonathan was glad the doctor cared enough to ask, even if it were a taboo subject.

His hand slid down T'Pol's stomach as he contemplated the tiny life there. Funny, now that he knew a child existed he could see changes. They might only be perceptions, but her stomach seemed rounder. Was she more emotional or was it wishful thinking? He tried to stop it, the urge that swept through him suddenly, but it was no use. His heart ached because he wanted the child to be his more than anything, but he loved it already because it was a part of T'Pol. Would the baby have her hair and eyes? He closed his eyes and imagined the child, what he would look, how he would act. So many possibilities, so much hope...how could they blame an innocent for its existence when it never asked to be? His thoughts shifted to Tobek and how this came to be. As they did, he curled his hand protectively over T'Pol's tummy, even as he spooned closer to her.

~~~~Three and a half months earlier

Hoshi turned in her seat, cupping her earpiece closer to her ear. "Captain, I'm picking up a faint distress signal. It's coming in on a Vulcan frequency."

Jonathan sat up in his chair. "Can you send a message back?"

"No sir, it's a repeating message, automated."

"Let's see if we can pinpoint a location." He glanced at T'Pol.

"We've got a location."

"Travis, lets get to those coordinates."

T'Pol glanced up from her console. "Captain, the coordinates lead to a small m-class moon orbiting the fifth planet in this system. We should be able to reach it in 3 hours."

"Excellent. T'Pol, I'd like you to lead the away team. If there are any Vulcans down there they would probably be more comfortable with you."

"Agreed. May I suggest Mr. Tucker as well?"

"That sounds like a plan." He sat back in his chair and studied the view screen for a moment before turning back to her. "Take Malcolm with you. We aren't sure what caused the problem and I'd like to be prepared on all fronts."

T'Pol nodded before once more focusing in on her console as she made the necessary arrangements.


	5. Chapter 5

T'Lin danced around the shuttle pod as Archer, T'Pol, Reed and Tucker went over the last minute details before lift off. Tired of being ignored, she tugged impatiently on her father's pant leg. "Why can't I go too? I wanna meet the Vulcans!"

T'Pol raised a brow at her offspring's interruption, but decided to ignore it. To acknowledge the child's misbehavior was to encourage it. She understood T'Lin's curiosity, even encouraged it, but this was not the time. As the child repeated her demand, Jonathan bent and lifted her in his arms. Her brow shot back up at his actions.

Jonathan caught her reaction and winked at her. He glanced down at his daughter who was waiting for his response. He waited until her eyes met his, then he reprimanded her. "T'Lin, you were allowed to come to the shuttle bay to see your mother off because she probably won't be back onboard ship before your bedtime. We always let you come to say goodbye, but if you insist on interrupting, you won't be allowed to come again."

The child's face took on a mulish look, the lower lick protruding. "But I wanna go too. I wanna meet the Vulcans!"

"Well Pixie-mine, you can't go. The Vulcans might be hurt or have other problems. They don't need a little girl running around while we try to get things taken care of."

She gave him her most innocent expression. "I pwomise to stay with Mommy."

Jonathan shook his head as he set her down, keeping a firm grip on her hand. "No. Mommy has work to do, the same as when she and I are on the bridge, so do Malcolm and Trip."

"But Daddy..."

"No." Jonathan and T'Pol said simultaneously causing the others to grin, and T'Lin to pout fiercely as she stuck her thumb in her mouth.

The little girl began to stomp her feet in a move none of them had seen before. Within minutes she had drawn herself from Archer's grasp and thrown herself to the floor in a full fledged tantrum. Jonathan blinked in surprise as T'Pol calmly reached over and drew the child gently to her feet. T'Lin screamed and yelled and kicked as T'Pol lifted her, careful to keep from getting hit. She carried the little girl to the door of the shuttle bay. As it opened, she placed her in the empty hallway, still in full tantrum mode, and came back in the bay, barely blinking as the door closed behind her. She paused only a moment before joining her crewmates. With a quick glance at Jonathan she went back to her report as if nothing had happened.

The group was stunned but made no comment. After a few minutes the communicator went off. "T'Lin to Mommy."

T'Pol walked over to the door, and the communicator beside it. She calmly pushed the button. "T'Pol here."

"I can't come in."

"I know."

"Lemme in pwease?"

"You are in control of you emotions?"

"Yes ma'am."

T'Pol reached over and opened the door.

T'Lin gave T'Pol the saddest eyes as she walked in to the room. Her face was tear streaked and flushed and her hair was wildly mused. She was biting on her bottom lip as she approached her mother. She wiped her nose on her sleeve. "You put me in the hall."

"Your father told you that you would not be allowed in the shuttle bay if you did not behave. I agreed."

Tears filled the child's eyes. "Want to go wif you."

T'Pol nearly sighed at her comment. The more upset T'Lin got, the worse her speech became. "T'Lin, it is not safe for you to go with me. This is work, not shore leave. If you can not accept that then I suggest you return to our quarters and meditate on your actions."

T'Lin stiffled a sob and wiped her face on her sleeve once more. "I sowwy Mommy."

T'Pol knelt in front of her. "Your behavior was unacceptable, you are not." She waited until T'Lin met her eyes. "Do you understand me?"

As the child nodded, T'Pol reached out to stroke her cheek. "Good." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "Besides, I need you to take care of your daddy for me. He's lost when I'm not around."

This caused T'Lin to give her mother a startled look. With a soggy grin she launched herself at T'Pol nearly knocking her off balance. "I can do that Mommy." As T'Pol stood, she cuddled the child closer. She took a moment to hold her before moving back to the crew. As the little legs tightened around her waist, she gave into impulse and kissed a damp cheek. "You need to apologize to the others for your behavior."

Once more the little face lifted, soulful eyes connecting with T'Pol's. T'Lin nodded. "Yes ma'am."

As they approached the others, T'Pol hugged the child once more before passing her to Jonathan. T'Lin wasted no time nestling in her father's arms. With her most solemn expression, she turned her eyes on Trip and Malcolm. "I sowwy for acting bad."

Both men accepted her apology while fighting back chuckles, but they were unable to stop their grins as T'Lin cupped her father's face in both hands and tipped it down so she could meet his eyes. "I sowwy Daddy." As Jonathan nodded she kissed his chin and then snuggled back under it. Unable to let it go though she repeated one last time. "But I still wanna meet the Vulcans."

Jonathan glanced over at his sleeping daughter for the fourth time in the last hour. They had gone to dinner, then back to her room for her bath and her pajamas. Normally he would have tucked her into bed with a story, then gone to bed himself, but with T'Pol off ship, he was reluctant to leave the bridge. This wasn't the first time they had improvised though, so he had picked her up and carried her onto the bridge. She had played on the floor by the Captain's chair for about until T'Pol had contacted then to let them know they had located the source of the distress signal. Apparently a ship had crashed on the little moon and they were going to search for survivors. Once she was able to tell her mother goodnight, T'Lin had crawled up in his lap. Jonathan had then carried her into his ready room. He placed T'Lin on the couch with Porthos and within minutes the two of them were curled up together asleep. He wasn't surprised. It was time for her to be in bed. He stood and draped a brightly patterned blanket over her. It was funny how much this room had changed in the last four years. There were hand drawn starships in frames on his desk, and a small toy box in the corner beside it. The blanket that was covering his daughter usually draped the arm rest of the couch. Such wonders a child could bring.


	6. Chapter 6

T'Pol notified him nearly an hour later that they would be staying on the planet. They had found one survivor, a Vulcan male named Tobek. The others of the crew had been killed in the crash nearly a month before. The distress signal had been sent as the ship went down but as the days passed the hope for rescue became slimmer. Due to storms in the area, Trip had advised them riding out the storm in the shuttle and attempting to take off after they had cleared. Archer didn't like the idea of them staying, but understood it.

With a sigh, he turned the bridge over to the night shift, picked up T'Lin, called to Porthos and headed to his quarters. It didn't take long to get there and he tucked T'Lin into his bed rather than hers. When T'Pol was off ship he tended to keep T'Lin closer. He didn't necessarily agree with their separate rooms, after all the entire crew knew they were a couple, but the ship was small and he could respect T'Pol's need for her own space. HE missed her. That was the tough part. OF course she would merely raise a delicately arched brow at the sentiment, but he couldn't help it. She had become such an intricate part of his life and he could barely function without her. Then of course, he was jealous. He was always a little jealous when she spent time with others, but that was to be expected. This jealousy that knawed at him was different. Perhaps he was afraid if she were around other Vulcans for very long she would remember parts of her life that she missed and want them back. There was always that fear in him, that he would lose her somehow. She had made a great sacrifice when she had joined with him. She had basically given up her family and heritage to be a part of his life, to help him raise T'Lin. He liked to think of himself as a courageous man, but he didn't know if he could walk away from his people and live with a bunch of aliens who barely respected his ways. Part of him recognized his foolishness for what it was. Love was a powerful emotion and a strong relationship didn't last without trust. He trusted T'Pol and she trusted him. There was nothing they could hide from each other for long. They were simply too close and too honest to try to deceive one another. It didn't stop him from worrying though.

T'Pol moved quietly around the shuttle. Trip was snoring lightly in one corner, while Malcolm dosed in the pilots chair. His eyes fluttered open as she moved, made note of the cause of the noise, and drifted closed again. The storm had stop nearly an hour before, but she had waited just to be sure. With an efficient movement, she opened the hatch and took a look around. The clearing they had landed in was covered with debris but none of it had done more than scratch the paint. She walked along the perimeter just to be sure. The wind whistled and the chill bit through her uniform, but everything looked in tact. She raised her hands to rub her arms as the chill increased. No doubt about it, she would be glad to get back on board Enterprise.

"It bites through to the soul doesn't it?"

She spun at the unexpected voice, automatically tensing until she recognized it. "Yes." She took a moment to study Tobek, the only survivor on this cold little moon. He was young, barely in his twenties, inexperienced. He had been part of a Vulcan cargo ship, his first deep space trip. "Why are you awake?"

He seemed to snort. "The same reason as you I imagine. The need to get off this little moon far out weighs the need for sleep. I am ready to go home."

T'Pol shivered slightly and glanced back at the partially closed hatch. She should have thought to put on something warmer. She tried to ignore the tingle of doubt that she had about the company she was keeping. "I should return to the shuttle. It's too cold out here."

Something flashed across Tobek's face but was quickly gone. "Yes. I wouldn't want you to become ill."

T'Pol started toward the hatch, then paused, glancing back at Tobek. "You are...unsettled?"

He blinked, the look almost startled. "I had forgotten how well Vulcans read one another at times. I am unsettled. I think perhaps it is the newness of being rescued, and surrounded by humans." He crinkled his nose. "How do you stand the smell."

She nearly smiled as she thought of her own reactions to the smell of humans at one time. Strange how she had become accustomed to and even enjoyed some of those smells. A brief image of she and Jonathan making love flashed through her brain, but she quickly buried it. Now was not the time. "I use a nasal inhibitor, but for the most part, I have simply become accustomed."

As she shivered again he motioned her toward the shuttle once more. "Go inside. I would, however like to continue this conversation another time. I can't fathom becoming used to humans. They are too erratic."

As she opened the door, she nodded. "Some are. Unfortunately they are as negative about us as we are about them. Someone has to bypass the prejudices and simply adapt."

Tobek stepped in behind her, his voice dropping to a whisper. "I applaud you efforts then."

Another shiver wracked T'Pol's body only this time from unease. Tobek's emotions were very near the surface and felt menacing to her. Again she shook it off as unease around humans. His distaste for them was barely disguised. Perhaps after meditation, he would do better. As they entered the shuttle, they noticed Malcolm running through pre-flight checks. Trip was awake and had stowed all there gear and was running a basic diagnostic on the engines.

At her questioning look, Tucker shrugged. "None of us could really sleep and the weather is clear now for all that its dark. We figured we could head out early if that's alright with you Sub-Commander?"

T'Pol glanced at Tobek to make sure he was ready and at his nod, she agreed. "I'll notify the Captain." As she headed to the communications area, she mumbled, "We will all be much more comfortable back on ship."

Four hours later shuttle pod one had to docked and its crew had gone through a basic decon. Since it was 0300 on board ship, Archer had left T'Lin sleeping while he went to greet his people. Four weary travels finally left decontamination. As T'Pol stepped out her first instinct was to hug Archer. She quelled the urge quickly, but she let him know with her eyes that she was glad to see him. After a brief introduction, T'Pol suggested they retire to the messhall until quarters could be made ready for Tobek. On the way there she filled him in on earlier discussions. "Commander Tucker and I discussed the situation. Since there are no extra quarters for guests onboard Enterprise, he offered Tobek the use of his. Malcolm offered to let him bunk with him until Tobek leaves.

Archer glanced at their guest who had remained quiet since their earlier introduction. He then nodded to Trip. "Thank you Commander. However, as long as it isn't inconvenient, why don't you bunk with me. I can work out of my ready room if necessary and sleep there if the mood suits me."

Tucker bit back a grin. He knew damn good and well the Captain wasn't planning on bunking with him or in his ready room. T'Pol said nothing as she stood to get another cup of tea. "Works for me Captain. Give me a minute and I'll have my quarters all ready. Then Tobek can get some rest."

Archer stood and stretched. "You could all use the rest. Go ahead and take the day, your shifts are covered. Besides, you've earned the downtime." He smiled even as he made the offer, for knowing his people as he did, they would be up and working at some point during the day, even if they were off. Reed and Tucker excused themselves while T'Pol talked quietly with Tobek. Archer watched them for a moment, tamping down hard on the flash of jealousy that shot through him. After another moment, he too excused himself. He had to move T'Lin back to her room so that Trip could rest.

The move didn't take long, and soon Tobek was tucked into Tucker's quarters. T'Pol stayed with him for a while, gathering her candles so that the two could meditate in an effort to help him relax. Nearly an hour later she returned to her quarters to find Jonathan waiting on her.

"Our guest is settled?" He asked.

She nodded slowly and began to unfasten her uniform. She could feel the need in him to hold her, to reassure himself that she was ok, but she couldn't touch him right now. She felt odd, raw and exposed. Some of it was from Tobek, the uneasiness she had sensed in him, but some of it was her too and she couldn't quite define it. As he stepped closer she held up a hand. "Give me a moment Jonathan. I need a shower and a minute to relax. I also want to check on T'Lin."

He nodded his understanding, but again he had to tamp down his jealousy. He couldn't understand why this man made him so uneasy, perhaps it had something to do with the upset in T'Pol. She was back in record time. Her robe clung loosely to her shoulders. As she passed by him, he couldn't resist touching her. His hand reached out and lightly snagged the silky material of her robe. It slid off her shoulder easily and she stopped, her eyes meeting his, startled. Something flared in them in that instant and triggered an answering response in him. Within seconds she was in his arms. He wasn't sure who had made the move, but it was something they both wanted. Her mouth clung to his with a passion that was rare at the beginning of their lovemaking. He responded in kind, teasing her lips open and tasting the inside of her mouth. Their tongues dueled, chasing each other back into their respective homes. T'Pol's robe hit the ground with a soft whishing sound. Archer's clothes quickly followed, however as his hands slid over her bottom, T'Pol jerked back. Her fingers curled into Jonathan's chest, tangling in the hair there. Her thoughts were chaotic has her mind met his. 'Wait, shower, dirty...'

His brow crinkled in confusion, but he could sense that she didn't understand why this was so important to her either. Taking her hand, he pulled her into the bathroom. He refused to let go of her as he adjusted the water temperature and hustled her into the shower. As the water washed over her, her eyes closed. He could feel the sense of calm returning. While he didn't want her confusion, he did want her passion. Quickly he stepped in with her, his hands closing over the soap and encouraging a lather. Her eyes opened once more as he slid his soapy hands over her body. His fingers paused to tease a nipple, before traveling down her stomach. After a brief foray into her navel, he detoured, his fingers sliding tantalizingly over her buttocks.

T'Pol sighed and leaned into him as he continued his gentle ministrations. She had not realized how much she had missed him, how much she needed him. Her breath caught in her throat as he knelt in front of her. His hands smoothed over taut thighs and shapely calves only to pause at her feet. He lifted each one in turn, carefully soaping and rinsing each toe. He gently massaged each delicate arch before finally traveling back up her legs. Once more her breath stuttered as he traced the swollen lips of her sex. He nudged her thighs apart and lifted one leg to his shoulder, opening her completely to him. T'Pol thought to protest as she had never been completely comfortable with this aspect of their sexuality, but even as her fingers curled in his hair, his eyes locked with hers.

'I need to taste you Love. I need you too.' Jonathan quickly ducked his head, his tongue darting out to sample the banquet before him. He smiled as T'Pol relaxed into him, all thought of resistance gone as her fingers twined more tightly in his hair. He lost himself in the taste of her, time and place floating away like the water down the drain. He teased and nipped and savored every part of her he could until her body began to shudder. He could tell she was close and suddenly the need to be inside her when she came was too much. He drew back and released her leg, supporting her sank to her knees in front of him. Her eyes were glazed and unfocused. She didn't even notice the sound of protest she uttered as he stopped. His eyes locked with hers once more and again he had to kiss her. This time the urgency was strangely controlled. He didn't understand this need in him to mark her completely as his. She had always had the power to make him want to protect her, to claim her undeniably as his mate, but there was something else in him at this moment, something much more primitive.

T'Pol shuddered at his thoughts, her mind in a storm of pleasure, barely able to think. She blended her mouth to his with even more ferocity. Her hands slid down his body, stroking that part of him that she needed more than she could remember needing anything.

Jonathan swiftly pulled her hands from him, fighting for a moment to hold her back. There were times when he forgot how strong she was, especially in moments like this. He let out a feral growl and turned her so she was facing away from him. She in turn growled as well, upset at the loss of contact. He made sure they were not separated long. He pushed her forward until her hands connected with the shower floor. He paused only long enough to draw her hips up and with a quick swipe of his fingers tested her for readiness.

T'Pol was at first angry, then confused at his move. It didn't register for her until his body came into firm and sudden contact with her own. She gasped at the sudden strange feel of him entering her swiftly. Once more her breath was stolen as he moved inside her. His was deeper than he had ever been. She wondered briefly why they had never done this before, and then he was leaning over her, his teeth sinking into the delicate skin of her shoulder. She groaned in reaction. His thoughts were almost as jumbled as hers. Extreme pleasure and need and overwhelming love warred with one another, only to be pounded into her with each thrust of his body and a repetitive litany of 'mine!' echoing through her brain. Thought was lost as she convulsed around him, her body triggering the same reaction in his. The moments passed, pleasure all consuming and two, complete.

Jonathan focused in several moments later as cooling water poured over him. He lay on and around T'Pol, still inside her as they both curled on the bottom of the shower. He moved slowly, suddenly aware of the aches in his knees. She whimpered slightly as he withdrew, but didn't move. He carefully rinsed her off and then stood and turned off the shower. As he got out, she sat up slowly. Her eyes were still dazed as they met his and he couldn't stopped a smug grin of male satisfaction. He pulled a towel of the shelf and wrapped it around her, lifting her as he did so. Her legs were shaky as she stood, so he allowed her to lean on him, savoring every moment, as he dried her off. Finally content with his task, he swiped the towel over himself before tossing it over the shower door. He then lifted her and carried her to her bed. After tucking her under the covers, he spooned in behind her. He didn't even try to stop the lazy wandering of his hands as he cuddled her close. After a quick glance at the clock, he decided he could afford to hold her for hour while she slept.


	7. Chapter 7

Tobek sat in the messhall brooding. While Vulcans wouldn't admit to it, it was something they did entirely too well. He was waiting on T'Pol. She had arranged to meet him here for lunch, and then she was going to give him a tour of the ship. They had slept through most of yesterday, and then she had joined him for meditation. It had been a quiet, pleasant evening and he was looking forward to it again tonight. She was older than he was and smelled strangely of humans, but that was to be expected. She was also beautiful and would make an acceptable mate. He sighed in growing frustration as he waited. She had only said that something had come up and she would be late. He had to accept that. Perhaps once they had bonded she would truly understand his frustration. He was surprised that she hadn't realized it already. He had made no attempt to hide his emotions from her, but perhaps she wasn't as familiar with the Pon Farr as he had hoped. Then again, maybe being around humans had clouded her judgment. She had to be feeling some of the sexual pull. A female in the vicinity of a male's focus usually did, and she was the object of his focus. He was determined to have her, he just wasn't sure how to approach her.

A small form moving toward him caught his eye and he followed its progress across the room. It was a child by its size, female. He nearly groaned as she made a beeline for him. A child on a starship was not a logical arrangement. While he didn't mind children in general, and even hoped he and T'Pol's first mating would result in one, he was not in the mood to deal with a human child.

The little girl approached him. She was dressed in a blue jumper and had long tangled brown hair falling around her shoulders. While her clothes were relatively tidy, her general appearance was not. Dirt smeared across the bridge of her nose, and in her hand she held a grubby pink ribbon. He recoiled slightly as she held it out to him. A wide smile crossed her face, making her almost appealing. Tobek determined not to be rude. Human children after all were more acceptable than the adults. He watched her a moment and waited, ignoring the obvious invitation to take her ribbon. She dropped her hand slowly and tilted her head to one side. He could see her little mind working.

T'Lin wasn't certain if she liked this person or not. She had taken a great step forward, allowing him to put the ribbon back in her hair. There were only a couple of people who knew how to do it right. The man didn't seem to realize the gift she was offering. Then she remembered Vulcan's were quieter and maybe he wasn't used to little girls. She smiled again and held out a grubby hand. As she noticed the dirt smudges, she took a moment to wipe them on her pants leg before offering him her hand again. "Sowwy 'bout dat. Unca Trip says is vewy impotent to make a good imprewsion duwing fiwst contact. I'm Pixie!"

Tobek blinked as he tried to translate. The child was small, three or four maybe, but her speech was atrocious. Didn't these humans teach their children anything.

T'Lin frowned and dropped her hand. She gave a deep sigh of frustration and placed her little hands on her hips. Her foot started tapping as she thought. "You know Misew Vulcan, its vewy wude not to wespond to a gweeting. Don't you speak anything but Vulcan?"

Again Tobek blinked. The child's audacity almost amused him, but she was really becoming quite annoying. "Don't you have someplace you are supposed to be?"

She beamed at him happy to have a response. "Yes. But I wanted to meet you. I nevew met any Vulcans befowa."

Tobek raised a brow, which sent the child into cackles. "I can understand why." 

She grinned again and grabbed a chair, dragging it over to him. "I will sit wif you a while. I can be vewy quiet if I have to."

Tobek nearly rolled his eyes in response. "Your parents are most likely looking for you."

T'Lin nodded as she laid her ribbon in front of him. "Prolly. You wanna put my wibbon in? It's not that hawd. You just have to be cawful you don't pull."

Tobek stared at her, stunned. Didn't the little monster realize he wanted nothing to do with her. He thought about motioning to one of the humans in the room to see if they could take care of her, but the door opened and in walked T'Pol. He relaxed a bit as he noticed her heading his way.

T'Lin nearly jumped as Tobek's focus shifted off of her. She was so stunned that it took her a minute to realize he was looking at her mother. She didn't like the way he looked at her mommy or the way it made her feel. She quickly reached over and snatched up her ribbon. Turning, she slid off the chair and walked up to her mother and silently handed her the ribbon. "You fix."

T'Pol raised a brow. "I have been looking for you. Why aren't you with Dr. Phlox?"

T'Lin glanced over her shoulder at Tobek. Something in his eyes made her shiver and she wrapped her little arms around T'Pol's legs. She buried her face in them when Tobek scowled at her. "I wanted to meet the Vulcan."

T'Pol carefully pried T'Lin away from her legs and knelt in front of her. "You were told to stay with Dr. Phlox. We talked about this."

One tiny pink lip stuck out in full pout. "But..."

Her response was interrupted as the door to the messhall opened yet again and in walked the Captain. T'Lin quickly evaluated her options and figured her father for the easiest conquest. She jerked away from T'Pol and flung herself at Jonathan with a panicked "Daddy!"

Jonathan caught her up in his arms and cuddled her close for a second as he watched T'Pol stand. "Where have you been Pixie-mine?"

She glanced at T'Pol, then Tobek, then back at her father before throwing her little arms around his neck. "I came to haf lunch wif you."

Archer chuckled briefly before glancing at T'Pol who stood with a brow raised. She gave him a negative shake of her head. Jonathan glanced back at his daughter who was peeking up at him with a hopeful expression. He sighed as he noticed Tobek. He too didn't like the way the man was looking at T'Pol, but it was only for another few days. He nodded to Tobek. "I apologize for the interruption. She has been intent on meeting you since T'Pol left to check out the distress signal. I should have expected her to do something like this, she's quite stubborn." He smiled an apology at T'Pol as he placed T'Lin on her feet and grasped her hand. As he led her to the Captain's mess he encouraged her along. "Come along Pixie, its time we had a talk about following orders, and fibbing."

T'Lin shot a desperate look at her mother before resigning herself to her fate.

T'Pol watched them until they were out of sight before turning back to Tobek. "She can be quite a handful at times. I apologize again for her disturbing you."

"You came before she had been here too long. I don't know how you tolerate her. Are all human children that eager for physical contact?"

T'Pol bit back a flash of annoyance. That was her daughter he was talking about in a tone that suggested she were little better than a rodent. "She is very affectionate. It is one of the advantages of being the only child on board. The crew dotes on her."

Tobek sniffed, and stood, following her to the food area. "She needs discipline."

T'Pol merely nodded. T'Lin did indeed need discipline, and it was administered when necessary. She was confident Jonathan was taking care of the situation, even now.


	8. Chapter 8

T'Lin had decided after her brief encounter with Tobek that she didn't like him. Mommy and Daddy had tucked her into bed, and after kissing her goodnight, Mommy had gone to meditate with the Vulcan, while Daddy had gone to his own quarters to visit with Unca Trip. T'Lin waited for a while to see if her Daddy would come in and check on her. She laid very still as the door opened. She could tell he was standing there, just looking at her. She smiled to herself as the door closed just as quietly. She waited a few more minutes, just to be sure, and then slid out of bed. She knew she wouldn't have much time because the entire crew knew it was her bedtime, but she had to check on Mommy. Opening the door, she made a quick check of the hallway to make sure no one was coming. On silent slippered feet, she scampered down the hall, careful to duck into a niche in the corridor as a crewman walked by. T'Lin blew a quiet breath out, stirring the wisps of her bangs in the process. With another quick glance she continued down the hall to her uncle's quarters. She had to stretch, and she barely made it, but she hit the chime. Even as she was dropping to the floor, she was moving to hide herself behind a beam in the corridor. A giggle threatened to come to the surface as the door opened as Tobek came out. It turned to a scowl as he looked up and down the hall calling her mother's name. T'Lin waited as he grumbled and closed the door. Obviously Mommy wasn't here yet. She would have to see what she could do to keep that from happening. She almost came out to ring the chime again when she noticed her mother coming down the hall.

Once more she suppressed a giggle as Tobek came to the door, however when he saw T'Pol he got that look on his face that made T'Lin's skin crawl. The little girl couldn't place it but she knew she didn't like it. She ducked back as her mother and Tobek headed back down the hall toward the turbo lift. She barely made it in the door as it closed. T'Lin wasn't generally a mean child, but she had decided she didn't like Tobek and she was going to do everything in her power to make him leave. A little girl's mind really couldn't comprehend having to wait on a starship to pick him up so that wasn't a logic she could place. She could however make him so miserable that he would leave her mommy alone. The first thing she did was hide the meditation candles at the bottom of her uncle's closet, inside his old boots. Then she carefully pulled the blankets back on the bed. With a sure nod, she got a cup of water and poured it over the sheets. Not content to stop there, she gathered up the robe draped across the bed, and stuffed it in the toilet. Her crowning triumph was to take a carefully wrapped piece of feces, one she had grabbed when Porthos had gone to the bathroom and tuck it under Tobek's pillow. With a snicker, she ran in the bathroom and washed her hands. She was just trying to figure out how to get out of the room when she heard the door opening. Quickly she hid in the bathroom cabinet, tucking herself in as small as possible and closing the door.

T'Pol noticed the scent immediately when she walked in the room. The room was cluttered more so than it should be, but she was reluctant to bring it up to Tobek. For all that he was a Vulcan, it didn't mean that he was a tidy one. At his furious look, she knew the room had been tampered with.

Tobek entered the room, gesturing around him. "Who among your people would enter these quarters just to take the candles? We've only been gone about 15 minutes. What is the purpose of harassing me?"

T'Pol raised a brow at his tone and walked toward the communications system. "I will notify security. Captain Archer will not tolerate such treatment of a guest." She paused and looked around. "Is anything else missing?"

He moved around the room then entered the bathroom. He came back holding a soaked robe. He held it up for T'Pol to see. "I do not understand this."

He dropped the robe on the floor by the bathroom door and walked around the room. He carefully opened the closet, finding the candles. He shook his head in confusion. Once more he strode past T'Pol. This time he sat on the bed, swiping his hands over his face. He didn't sit long as the dampness on the sheets soaked through his trousers. Jumping up, Tobek knocked the pillows off his bed. As he came to stand next to T'Pol he noticed the feces on the bed. "What is the meaning of this?"

T'Pol felt a sick feeling entering her stomach. The evidence was not well disguised or planned. She closed her eyes for a minute, listening, and there she heard it, the muffled giggles of a little girl. She looked over the mess for a moment before stating in her calmest and most authoritative voice. "Come out now."

Tobek blinked at her but didn't say anything. He watched, stunned as a pink clad child slowly came out of his bathroom. It was the same little heathen that he had seen earlier. She looked so innocent in her pink footed pajamas and her tousled braids, but he was certain she was a demon. He glanced at T'Pol, incredulous. "That...that child is responsible for all of this damage?"

T'Pol glanced at her daughter, silent until the child met her eyes. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

T'Lin thought quickly. If she were reasonable and rational her mother might listen. Logic worked well with T'Pol. Even as she thought it she became defensive. Daddy wasn't at all logical when he was upset. "He's a wude, bad man! I don't wike him!"

T'Pol blinked. "You will not be rude to a guest of Enterprise whether you like that person or not. It is not your place to pass judgment on someone. It is your duty to be well behaved and polite. You will clean up this mess and apologize."

T'Lin placed her little hands on her hips and took on her most mutinous expression. "NO NO!" As T'Pol stepped forward to take her wayward child in hand, T'Lin darted to the side, bouncing off Tobek as he reached out to stop her. At his touch she screamed in rage. The contact was worse because she could sense he didn't like her as well, in fact she noticed a moment of absolute revulsion. She didn't hesitate, but leaned over and sank her sharp little teeth into his arm, drawing blood.

Tobek released her instantly, shoving her away and trying to shake her free of his arm. At the sudden movement, silky brown hair tumbled around the little face exposing the delicately pointed ears. He froze in horror as he visualized what his touch had revealed earlier. His heart pounded as his mind screamed 'abomination!'

T'Pol grabbed the child, jerking her close, but T'Lin was screaming now, tears of rage running down her cheeks. Even as she held her she could sense the child's confusion and fear. She tried to calm her but T'Lin would have none of it. She tore herself from her mother's arms and ran toward Tobek, her little feet flying as she tried to kick and hit him.

T'Pol was stunned. She had never seen the child react so violently to anyone. She spoke sharply, hoping to pierce the child's rage. "T'Lin enough."

The child had surged back as her mother spoke. She slipped and fell, landing on her bottom. The emotion in T'Pol's voice was enough to make her come to attention. T'Pol knelt in front of her, letting her see her displeasure. "You will apologize to Tobek and clean up this mess while I escort him to sickbay. I am disappointed in you T'Lin. You know better."

T'Lin started to cry again, and then harder as her mother stood and looked down at her, her face expressionless. The little girl stood shakily, hurt at her mother's apparent betrayal. Didn't she realize T'Lin had done it for her? She thought to argue once more but she understood the look on T'Pol's face. She glanced over at Tobek, ready to apologize. The look on his face terrified her. How could her mother not see that? She shook her head and tried to speak but he sneered at her. The anger rose up again and she turned on her mother. "No!" She said between sobs, "and you can't make me!" It was a challenge and T'Lin knew she was wrong, but she didn't care. She had to get away. As T'Pol reached for her, T'Lin whirled away again, racing for the door. Her desperation gave her strength as she reached and hit the necessary button. As the doors opened she faced her mother again. "I hate you, Mommy! I nevew see you again!" She tore off down the hall before T'Pol could move.

T'Pol stood frozen, the child's words cutting deeper than anything she had ever encountered. It was Tobek's words that spurred her into action.

"How could you have given life to such a child?"

"She is an emotional child."

"She is a heathen. No good can come of one such as her."

T'Pol turned, maternal instincts coming to the fore. "My child may not be full Vulcan, but she is still my child. You will not insult her in my presence again."

Tobek drew back, stunned at her fierceness. Obviously contact with humans had affected T'Pol more than he thought. "I apologize."

She moved once more to the communications panel. "T'Pol to Archer."

"Archer here."

"T'Lin has made a mess of Tobek's quarters. When I tried to discipline her she ran off. Would you find her please?"

"Off course, Archer out."

As the link was broke, she motioned Tobek to the door. "Let's get you to sickbay and have that wound cleaned. Then we will get your quarters straightened out."


	9. Chapter 9

After nearly an hour of searching, Archer finally called in some of the crew to help him. T'Lin loved to hide on any given day, but she was in none of her favorite spots. He was worried that she might finally be getting big enough to get into areas she wasnt supposed to be in. He had Trip searching engineering, Reed searching weapons lockers, and Hoshi crawling around every where else she could think of. The worst part of it was that T'Lin was strangely quiet. Usually when she was feeling something strongly he could at least sense her mood, but tonight there was nothing. It frightened him in a way he didnt even want to consider. It brought visions of her hurt or unconcious to mind. He even had crewman climbing through the access tunnels on the ship though he could imagine how she might have gotten there. With a resigned sigh, he went to talk to T'Pol. Maybe between the two of them they could locate the missing Pixie. As he walked to sickbay he resigned himself to finding a way to tag the little girl so that the computer could search for her. As that thought popped in his head, he went to the nearest communications relay. "Archer to Reed"

"Reed here"

"Can we adjust the sensors to do an internal sweep? Something that might help us pinpoint T'Lin? Vulcan bio-signs?"

"It will take me a few minutes to do it Captain, but we might be able to isolate it enough to pick her out. I'll get right on it. Reed out."

Archer entered sickbay. He wasn't sure what he would find, but the doctor stitching up a vicious bite mark on Tobek's arm wasn't it. He glanced at T'Pol in question. "We are having some trouble finding T'Lin. I thought I'd check with you and see if you could tell me anything." His voice dropped to a whisper. "I don't hear her."

A brief flash of panic entered T'Pol's eyes and she reached for his hand, her tight grip betraying her unease. "I haven't felt her for a while. I thought you had found her."

Jonathan gave her hand a squeeze. "I've got the crew searching for her. Malcolm is adjusting the internal sensors in an effort to track her down. She's probably burrowed herself in a hole and cried herself to sleep."

Some of the tension eased out of T'Pol. "She was so angry Jonathan. I've never felt such confusion from her. Why would she take such a fierce dislike to Tobek?"

"I don't know, but I'll talk to her when we find her." His hand came up to automatically cup her cheek as his eyes held hers for a long moment. She closed hers, sharing with him an image of their daughter's fit. He stroked her cheek lovingly in comfort. "She didn't mean it. All children go through moments like that. She'll be giving you hugs and telling you she loves you in no time."

Neither noticed the fuming looks Tobek sent both of them at the intimacy of their touch. All that he could think was that his perfect T'Pol was no better than a human's whore. He could tolerate it under most circumstances. After all she was a beautiful woman, and she had lived among these humans for years. In his mind's eye he had worked it out. The Captain had taken advantage of her in some way, drugged her, forced her to bed him, and the child had been the unwanted result. He could even believe that she had born the child and stayed with its father out of responsiblity. Most Vulcans treasured their young and being female she obviously felt the tie. It had to be very difficult for her to raise her child among humans. He had in fact placed Archer as some type of evil nemesis for T'Pol. He had to be forcing her in some way to stay. But as he noticed that touch and saw the look that crossed both of their faces, registered the bond between them, his rage grew. She had bonded with him. If she were experiencing any side effects from his condition, then she was using Archer to ease them. That was why his smell was so strong on her. The rage ebbed and flowed until it permeated all of him so that he was nearly shaking. He would show her. How dare she betray her people like this? How dare she betray him?

Jonathan stroked her cheek one more time. "Iv'e asked Crewman Carter to clean up T'Lin's mess. She checked in with me a few minutes ago and told me it had all been taken care of. Your candles weren't ruined and neither was the robe. The bedding has been cleaned and replaced and everything should be about as it was. Let me know if there are any problems and we will get it taken care of."

Her voice was very soft, with a hint of a tremble in it. "Thank you Jonathan. Let me know when you find her."

"Of course..." he words were interrupted by Tobek.

"The child should have been made responsible for cleaning up her mess."

As his words washed over them, they broke contact. Archer took a calming breath. "While I agree that T'Lin should be made to clean up her own messes, we are having some trouble finding her. I thought you would prefer to return to your quarters to relax without having to worry about it. Also, her reaction to you concerns me, and I'd rather limit contact for both of you. She will be made to apologize and she will be appropriately punished for her actions."

Tobek started to argue, but then thought better of it. Now that he knew the child's true parentage, he was loathed to be in her presence. "Very well." He hated the fact that he was beholden to this man for anything. When teh Vulcan ship came, he would leave and take T'Pol with him. Her little half-breed child could stay with the humans and he would give her another to care for, a perfect Vulcan child.

As Archer started for the door, Hoshi came over the com system. "Sato to Archer"

"Archer here"

"I've found her Sir. She managed to get into my quarters. She's curled up on my bed asleep."

Archer sagged against the wall, closing his eyes briefly before glancing at T'Pol. "Thanks Hoshi. Is she okay?"

"She looks a little worse for wear, and there seems to be a little blood on her pajamas, but it appears to be all Vulcan."

Archer glanced over at Tobek. "Do you mind staying with her until I get there?"

"Not at all. In fact, she can stay with me tonight if you want. She looks exhausted and I'd hate to wake her up."

"I'll be there in a minute to check on her. Thanks again Hoshi."

"My pleasure Captain."

Jonathan closed the communication and turned back to T'Pol. "I'm going to go check on her. I'll talk to you later."

T'Pol nodded, calm once more. "Alright. I'm going to escort Tobek back to his quarters and we will meditate. If you need me, call."

Jonathan entered his daughters room and dropped down on her bed. His poor little Pixie. He had gone to Hoshi's quarters, and now he understood why she had suggested T'Lin stay with her. The child's cheeks were tear stained and soft little sobs still shook her body. He hadn't been able to stop himself from stroking her hair away from her face, but she had whimpered and pulled away from him in her sleep. It had broken his heart. Hoshi had been sitting on the bed beside her, and began singing a soft lullaby. Even as the words had drifted around the room the child had relaxed, but the minute she stopped, T'Lin began to cry in her sleep again. Hoshi just shrugged and continued the lulluby. While she sang, she manuevered herself on the bed until her back was against the pillows. Within the hour, she had T'Lin's head pillowed in her lap and was stroking the little girl's hair. She had stopped twice to talk to him and each time he spoke T'Lin had whimpered. Finally he admitted defeat and left her to Hoshi's care. His communication officer adored the child and would keep her safe and secure. He couldn't ask for more than that even if it did break his heart.


	10. Chapter 10

He stood and entered T'Pol's room, stripping silently out of his clothes and drawing on a pair of pajama bottoms. He took a moment to brush his teeth and wash his face before laying on the bed. He lay there for a while, darkness surrounding him, worrying about how best to handle his daughter.

T'Pol entered T'Lin's room quietly. Her heart skipped a few beats as she realized the child wasn't in her bed. Silently she entered her own room, relaxing at the realization of Jonathan's presence. She knew he was awake, could feel his eyes watching her as she crossed the room. She stopped by the edge of the bed.

He sat up and turned toward her. His arms wrapped around her hips and he drew her close, burying his face in her stomach. "She's with Hoshi." He took a deep dreath, his upset almost as deep as T'Pol's. "T'Lin cried when I touched her."

T'Pol stroked his hair in a gesture of comfort. "We will talk with her tomorrow when she wakes up."

They stayed like that for a long time, each drawing comfort from the other. Jonathan wasn't sure when the dynamic changed, but T'Pol changed the mood. She lifted his head and slid down his body to her knees. Her hands made a slow foray over his chest, sculpting the muscles, relearning his textures. Jonathan cupped his hands lightly over hers. She guided the movement, even as his fingers trailed along, increasing the tactile sensation. He was awed and honored by her response. In all the years they had been together, T'Pol had rarely initiated their sexual encounters. Oh she had offered teh invitation, and participated fully, but he was usually the one to start to process of touch and discovery, drawing her in with him as time passed. He could sense the need in her. It was stronger every day and it aroused him more than he had ever imagined. It seemed too that they were closer, more connected, the feelings and thoughts more intense and more detailed, so much so that everytime he touched her it he could feel it too, almost as if he were the one being touched.

TPol leaned forward and lapped lightly at his mouth, pulling back teasingly as he tried to capture her lips. He growled in frustration and could have sworn she smiled, the look in her eye suductive, wanton. Once more she leaned forward, this time to nibble at his lips, before trailing a line of fire along his cheek and throat. She guided his hands to the bed as she stood suddenly. She began a slow removal of her clothes, stopping when he would reach for her. She stepped back until she was out of his reach and when his hands dropped back to the bed, she continued. He reached for her again when she was naked, but again she moved out of reach. As his hands made it to the bed, she knelt between his spread knees once more. This time when she kissed him it was a slow, luxurious exploration. Whenever he tried to deepen the pressure, or speed up the kiss, she would draw back and nip him punishingly on the lips. Finally Jonathan surrendered. T'Pol wanted control of this little exploration and strangely enough he was content to give it to her, even if it was torture. The tingling sensation in his body as her lips passed over it nearly drove him insane. He wasn't certain how long he could stand to allow her to touch him like this. Fingers clenched in and out of the bedcovers as she traveled down his stomach. She pulled lightly at the patch of hair at his navel before moving further down. Her hot breath scorched him through his pajamas, causing him to arch on the bed toward her. His hands came up and tangled in her hair though he wasn't certain if it were to pull her closer or to push her away. He groaned as T'Pol touched his mind. 'Patience love, easy now.' The tension in his hands eased and once more he released her, forcing his hands to the bed once more.

His body shuddered as her teeth raked over the material surrounding him. The touch was light yet he could feel the sharp edges of her teeth. Just as he was about to beg her, she pushed him back, catching the cotton material in her teeth and hands and dragging it from his body. Jonathan arched to help her, whimpering in pleasure as her fingers curled into his thighs and her hot mouth encased him.

For T'Pol, this was a new and exciting experience. She was connected with her lover in a whole new way. She had never before performed oral sex on him, though she had caught flashes of it in his mind when he was aroused. For some reason he had never asked it of her, respecting her inhibitions. The only thing he had ever pushed on, rare though it was, was to be allowed to pleasure her this way. Now though, she could feel every part of his pleasure, as if the act and the reception of such were equally entwined. Each stroke of her tongue, each move and bit of suction and it was as if she were he and they were together both giving and receiving. They had never been this close, this connected, it was empowering and arousing and encouraged her to do and experiment even more.

Once more Jonathan tangled his hands in her hair. He was too close and nearly overwhelmed by the emotions rolling through both of them. He wanted to be inside her when he came, but T'Pol refused to release him. Her teeth raked over his sensitive shaft, even as she increased suction. Unable to stop himself, he bucked forward, his body spasming in release.

Jonathan lay still, basking in the sensation of completion. Even as he acknowledged his own release, he could sense T'Pol's desire. She slid up his body until she was laying on top of him. She nuzzled his neck, burrowing in even as she writhed sinuously over him. Of their own volition his hands came up to hold her still. He waited until she looked up. As their eyes met and locked, he allowed his fingers to travel along her back to gently caress her bottom. Dipping teasingly along the damp crease, his fingers stroked over her, causing her to writhe once more. He smiled at her movements. Each shift of her body against him heightened his own arousal until he could feel himself hardening against her. Moving quickly, Jonathan rolled until T'Pol was under him. He paused only for a moment to kiss her, their tongues exploring each other. When they broke for breath, he stood and pulled her up with him.

T'Pol blinked and tried to pull him back to the bed. Her body was begging for release, and only her chosen mate could satisfy her. She growled as he resisted, bringing an even smugger grin to his face. "Jonathan please..."

The plea forced his heartbeat faster as the scent and sight of her surrounded him. He drew her close for a leisurely kiss before guiding her to the closet. As he opened the door, he drew her attention to the full length mirror attached to the inside of it. He turned her so that she faced it, her body flush against his. His head dipped down and he nibbled on one pointed ear. His voice was rough and whisper soft. "I want you to see how I see you. How I see us. See us T'Pol."

Her eyes were locked on the mirror as the erotic image began its play. The sharp contrasts of skin against skin, dark and light, soft and hard held her attention as she watched the flow of his hands over her body. She was swamped in sensation as he stroked her. With his mind merged with hers, and his body surrounding her, T'Pol was sure she would drowned in him. She wanted to, needed to. He was her mate, her life. She raised her hands and curled them around his neck.

Jonathan pulled her tighter to him as he nibbled her neck. The tastes and textures of her amazed him, even after nearly four years together. He couldn't imagine ever tiring of her, ever not needing and wanting her. He prayed it was always thus. One hand slid between her thighs, teasing the delicate flesh as the other stroked her from breastbone to thigh and everywhere in between. He wanted to close his eyes at the pleasure of her but he couldn't. He could feel her peak rising as if he were experiencing it himself and he drew away, stroking his hands over her in a soothing gesture. He watched her for several moments, taking in each pant of breath, each whimper, each movement of her body. When her eyes finally met his in the mirror, he pulled her arms from his neck and placed them on the glass panel.. Gently he nudged her thighs apart and entered her from behind. He had to bend his knees slightly for the position to work for him, but he slid home easily, and T'Pol arched back into him, aiding his movement. Once seated he stilled, savoring the feel of her pulsing around him. His eyes never left hers as he began a slow, gentle stroking into her.

T'Pol's need was killing her. She wanted him hard and fast and furious and he was dragging it out, making her ache. Every thing she backed into him and wiggled to increase the pace, he would stop and hold her hips to him. She was ready to scream in frustration and she knew he knew it. Just as she was ready to pull away and take matters into her own hands, Jonathan moved again. This time as he stroked into her, his hands covered her own, his body pinning her to the mirror. His mouth descended on her ear once more, his tongue flicking out to trace the shell of it before he spoke. "You're mine."

She bucked against him, not sure she liked the possessiveness of his words, but feeling the echo inside herself. She growled in frustration, refusing to answer.

He wasn't sure what devil possessed him to make such a demand of her. He could sense her frustration, knew what she was thinking and feeling at that moment. He knew that she felt the same but wanted her to admit it. He shifted his hips, groaning with her as he made his demand again. "Tell me you're mine."

To sound that echoed from her could almost have been a sob as she again tried to force him to move. Her voice was broken as she answered. "Yes! Yours Jonathan, only yours!" Once more she bucked into him. "Finish it damn you!" It was the emotion that rocked him, every bit as much as her words. It was as if a damn had broken inside her and they were once more one and the same, taking and giving each other. He pulled back from her, barely registering her cry of dissappointment. He didn't leave her long, instead her turned her, lifting even as he moved, and her legs were around his waist and her lips were locked to his and he was inside her even as he carried her to the bed. They tumbled down and the movements became desperate and frantic. He raised only enough to slid his hand under one thigh, lifting up and out so that each stroke of his body made contact with her clitoris, sending shocks of pleasure through both of them. Time was lost in the need for completion, two souls coming together, completed.

When he finally caught his breath, Jonathan marveled at their frenzied loss of control. He barely had the strength to shift T'Pol further on the bed. He stood on shaky legs and headed into the bathroom. Taking a moment, he washed himself up, noting the bite marks and scratches on his arms, neck and shoulders. There was a bit of a sting on his back as well, but he couldn't complain. He was satisfied to his soul. Rinsing the washcloth out, he carried it back to the bedroom with him. T'Pol was sprawled across the bed, her eyes closed. She looked as worn as he did and he smiled at the thought. There was no doubt in his mind that they were destined to be. They continually challenged one another and he wouldn't have it any other way. He crawled up on the bed next to her and gently kissed her lips. As her eyes fluttered open, he kissed her again, keeping that visual connection. Then he laid beside her, taking inventory of the marks his play had left behind. He lightly wiped the cloth over a greenish bruise at the base of her throat. "Did I hurt you?"

Her brow raised in almost lazy response. "No. Did I hurt you?"

He couldn't help but grin. "Not in a way I didn't like." He could have sworn a smile lit her eyes. "Want to give it another try?"

She stroked a hand over his chest. "That has possibilities." She glanced down as her fingers tangled in his pubic hair. "Do you think you are up to the task?"

He grinned widened even more as he slid the washcloth over her pubic bone and gently wiped her sex. He teased her with the rough material as he leaned down to kiss her once more. "I think I can rise to the occasion."

Her arms curled around his neck and she purred as she kissed him back. "Proceed."

"Yes ma'am."


	11. Chapter 11

One of the bad things about being a Captain and a parent is the ship duties tended to interfere with parental ones. Archer was awakened first thing in the morning by a hail from the Vulcan ship. After nearly an hour in conference with the Vulcans, he was able to leave T'Pol and Tobek conversing with them while he went about his duties. Were it anyone but T'Pol, he wouldn't have left the room; but he trusted her. It was the foundation of their relationship. On his way to meet with his daughter he was sidetracked by Trip concerning a problem with the engines. Malcolm waylaid him about weapons maintenance, and Dr. Phlox notified him of a minor accident in the gym. All in all it took him nearly two and a half hours to make it to Hoshi's quarters. Once there he discovered both his communications officer and his daughter gone. Unwilling to play hide and seek all morning, he located the nearest communicator and paged Hoshi.

"Archer to Ensign Sato"

"Sato here"

"Can you tell me of the whereabouts of my daughter?"

"T'Lin and I are in her room. She's had her bath and we are getting her dressed."

"Excellent. Dr. Phlox wants to check her out, will you bring her to sickbay?"

"Sure thing Captain. We will see you in a few."

"Uh Hoshi? How is she this morning?"

"None the worse for wear. I noticed a few bruises but she seems normal enough. She's been chattering my ear off."

"Excellent. I'll meet you in sickbay. Archer out."

He nearly sagged to the floor in relief. It seemed his pixie was going to survive her first true fit of temper, he just hoped she'd be willing to talk to him.

When he entered sickbay T'Lin was sitting on a bio-bed with her legs swinging, chattering at the doctor as if she didn't have a care in the world. Maybe she didn't. Who really understood how a child's mind worked anyway? He walked over to her and tweaked her nose.

Bright brown eyes lit up. "Daddy!" We a joyful smile the child launched herself at her father. "I missed you."

Everything suddenly felt right as he cuddled her close. "I missed you too Pixie-mine." He couldn't stop himself from kissing the top of her head, nor did he want to. "What do you say we finish up here and go see Mommy?"

T'Lin pulled back, shaking her head. "No. I mad at Mommy."

Jonathan sat her back on the bio-bed. "Why?"

The question seemed to surprise her. "Mommy see that bad man."

He leaned forward, resting his arms on the bed as he studied his daughter. "Sweetheart try to understand. Mommy is Vulcan and sometimes she misses her own kind. Also she has a responsibility to this ship and the people on it, including our guests. It's okay for you to be jealous of her spending time with Tobek, and you don't have to like him if you don't want to, but I expect you to mind your manners." He chucked her under the chin. "You have a responsibility to this crew to ya know, even if you are just a Pixie."

T'Lin scrunched her little face in thought. "Okay Daddy. I sowwy for being mean to Tobek. I shouldn't haf flushed his wobe in the toywet." She leaned closer in a conspiratorial whisper. "But he doesn't wike me Daddy and I don't wike him."

Jonathan stroked a hand over her cheek. "You don't have to like him Pixie-mine, just don't antagonize him. In fact, after you apologize, I would prefer you stay away from him."

T'Lin nodded. "Daddy? Why doesn't he wike me? I didn't do nothing. I twide to be polite."

"Baby, sometimes people dislike things they don't understand. Sometimes there is no reason to it. Maybe he just doesn't like children. Your mommy tells me that Vulcan children are very well behaved. Not that you are a bad girl, but we aren't as strict with you as Vulcans are with their children. Then too, some Vulcans don't like Humans and there are even some Humans that don't like Vulcans."

"But you love Mommy and she loves you?"

"Yes, but there was a time when your mommy and I didn't get along that well. There was even a time when we didn't like each other because we were from different species." He paused to trace a tiny pointed ear causing T'Lin to giggle. "And then we had you and we realized how silly we were. After all how could anything as special as you come from anything bad?"

The child smiled again, then bit her lip as a thought occurred to her. "Daddy?"

"Hmmm?"

"If Vulcans don't wike Humans and Humans don't wike Vulcans...who will wike me?"

Jonathan's head snapped back at her insight. He knew this talk was going to come someday but he wasn't expecting it this soon. "Anyone who takes the time to know you T'Lin will love you, otherwise they aren't worth your time. No more than Tobek is."

T'Lin rubbed her nose in thought, crinkling it up as an idea occurred to her. "Um if Tobek isn't wowf my time then I don't haf to apowogize, wight?" The last was said quickly with a smile and a hopeful inflection.

Jonathan chuckled but shook his head. "Oh no Pixie-mine. You were a very badly behaved little girl last night. You owe Tobek an apology as well as your mother."

T'Lin didn't care much for that reprimand and crossed her arms over her chest, taking on her most stubborn look. "Should apowogize to me!"

Archer drew back and raised his brow in perfect Vulcan imitation. "That may be young lady, but if you had not started the mischief then there would be no need to apologize in the first place."

T'Lin sighed, then dropped her arms. "Okay Daddy." She glanced up at him and he could see the worry there. "You stay wif me? Pwease?"

"I'll stay with you, but you are going to apologize."

T'Lin shot him her most innocent expression. "Yes Daddy."

Jonathan was worried. After taking a deep breath he moved away from T'Lin and went over to talk to Hoshi while Dr. Phlox continued the child's exam. They arranged for T'Lin to spend the day with Hoshi since she seemed most comfortable with her. Hoshi never minded watching the child and they were very close. As the doctor cleared the child to go, Archer contacted T'Pol. They agreed to meet in the messhall so T'Lin could apologize to Tobek. Hoshi would collect her from there and spend the day with the child while the command team attempted to get some work done.

Tobek was furious though he thought he did a good job of hiding it. T'Pol had come to his quarters to let him know the Vulcans wanted to talk to him. Though she was fresh from her shower, he could still smell that human on her. Not just him, but also the smell of sex. It turned his stomach even as his own arousal sharpened. He couldn't understand how he could possibly want her as much as he did. How could he possibly want her when she was tainted by that human? When he had finally joined her, they had ended up talking to the Vulcans for nearly an hour. The Captain had left after a short time, for which Tobek was grateful. He wasn't certain how much longer he could stand to be around the man knowing Archer possessed something Tobek desired. Now he was being forced to accompany T'Pol to the messhall so that he could listen to her little menace apologize. Perhaps once they bonded he would allow her the child. Accidents could happen after all and that creature was an abomination. It should be destroyed. They reached the messhall before the Captain and T'Pol arranged their breakfast.

Tobek studied her as she moved. She was so graceful and beautiful. If only she didn't smell of those horrible humans. He was just about to ask her about T'Lin when the child and her father came in the room. The hatred that flared in him as he looked at the child was nearly impossible to control, but he was finally successful. He really didn't care if T'Lin noticed his look or not, after all she was just a child, and if he had his way, not long for this world.

T'Lin nearly stumbled as she met Tobek's gaze. A wave of hatred slammed into her. She knew in that instant what hate was even if she didn't have a name for it. Her throat clogged up and tears began to fill her eyes. Her hand tightened on her father's. She watched as her mother took the seat next to Tobek. It seemed to her as if T'Pol were taking sides. The anger from the night before rolled up in her and she struggled to hold it in. Her daddy wouldn't let the bad man hurt her, she was certain of it. Stiffening her little body, T'Lin lifted her chin and marched over to Tobek. She even released her father's hand, though her own little hands clenched into fists. She refused to meet his eyes, instead focusing in on the wall behind him. "I sowwy for being wude to you. I no bother you no more." She waited tense for some reaction, relaxing only slightly when he spoke.

"I apologize for frightening you."

T'Lin's eyes flew to his but as they met she knew he was no more sincere in his apology than he was. She nodded but didn't say anything else. Turning, she grabbed her father's hand and tried to drag him to the door. She was brought up short when Jonathan refused to move. She glanced back at him to see what the problem was. He in turn gestured toward her mother.

"Are you forgetting something?"

T'Lin glanced at T'Pol and her frustration rolled inside her. Tobek was looking at her mother again and it made T'Lin's tummy hurt. She shook her head even as one arm curled around her belly. "No. Daddy tummy huwts."

The plea in her eyes was his undoing. With an apologetic glance at T'Pol, who nodded in understanding, he scooped up his daughter and carried her back to sickbay.

T'Pol tried not to let T'Lin's actions affect her, but it was hard. Never had the child shunned her so. She decided to give her a little more time to calm down, but she would talk to her tonight before bedtime. With quiet grace, she excused herself from Tobek. "I need to return to the bridge. It is past time for me to attend my duties. If I can I will join you this evening for meditation."

Tobek wanted to protest but he knew it was useless. "Until this evening then." And then she was gone and he was left to his brooding.


	12. Chapter 12

T'Pol glanced around the room. The meditation candles were lit and the silence should have been calming. She had been joining Tobek for the last three days, trying to make him more comfortable, but his agitation seemed to be rising. With that awareness, she noticed her own agitation rising as well. She couldn't quite pinpoint it but something wasn't right. As she glanced around the room again, she decided to make a polite apology and leave. "Tobek..."

His eyes locked with hers and glittered strangely. "Join me."

A shudder skittered down her spine. "I cannot. I just came to inform you that I have other obligations this evening and will be unable to join you." It wasn't a lie, not really. Jonathan would not mind her joining him early this evening.

Tobek stood slowly. "You have meditated with me for three days. It has been beneficial to me." He held out a hand. "I could still use your assistance."

T'Pol controlled the impulse to move. "Again I apologize. I am unable to stay. If you have too much of a problem relaxing the doctor will give something to help you sleep."

Tobek moved closer. "Thank you. Let me walk you out."

She tried to ignore the subtle undertones. If she had learned anything among humans it was to trust her instincts. She tried to shake off the unease. Humans could have an adverse affect on Vulcans sometimes. "I know you are uneasy, but the Vulcan transport will meet us in a few more days. That should make it easier."

"I look forward to that time."

She moved toward the door, his presence like a shadow behind her. "I will attempt to join you tomorrow. Perhaps I can be of some assistance then."

The words came out as a hiss as he responded. "Yes. You can be of some assistance," his hands closed over her shoulder and forcibly turned her. "But now. I need you now T'Pol." One arm banded tightly about her waist, drawing her to him, the other locked on the pressure points of her face. At that contact, instant awareness swept through her.

She jerked in reaction, her mind crying out as her voice did. "No."

He forced her back, pinning her to the wall. The mantra he repeated, "my mind to your mind" ripping at her will.

She was strong but he was stronger, and the force of emotion from his Pon Farr nearly overwhelming. As his fingers tore at her clothing she attempted one more plea of reason. "I am already bonded, this is not right. It is not our way."

He bared his teeth in fury, the force of it battering at her walls. His utter disgust and rage stripped her will leaving her limp as a doll. His words were spit at her. "You who would betray your people by bonding to that Human...by allowing that abomination to live...you do not deserve our respect or rights, but you will service me. As a Vulcan and a female it is your duty."

T'Pol jerked as if struck and perhaps she had been. She understood the violence of Pon Farr, the irrationality of it. She could invoke the challenge, but there was no one here to enforce it. Tobek was young, much younger than she and she knew through his fumbling that this was his first blood fever. She wanted to fight him, but his will seemed stronger somehow. Her body convulsed with the strength of his emotion, rage and lust swirling around her, drawing her in, forcing an echo inside her. Even as she acknowledged this, she cried out again. In her minds eye she saw Jonathan and remembered his hands the first time he held her. She remembered their promises and her mind rebelled. Forcing her arms up, she succeeded in breaking contact with him. Even as he stumbled back she was moving toward the door. "I will not allow this. I will not break my bond for you." With each step her thoughts became clearer, but she could feel the remnants of the fever in her. She had almost made it to the door when Tobek tackled her, driving her to the floor. His strength was overpowering. Within seconds he had her pinned. He held her fast, caring not for how her limbs were twisted or if he hurt her. That was his goal now, she could sense it. He had decide to be her judge, jury and executioner. This wasn't just about Pon Farr, but punishment. As he drove into her, she cried out again, this time mentally, her heart aching, "Jonathan!"

Archer froze. One moment he was joking with Trip in the gym and in the next he was certain that T'Pol needed him. He still had trouble getting used to her mental touches, which were rare when they were apart, but he could have sworn she had called his name in despair. His heart raced as headed for the door. "I have to go."

"Cap'm?" Trip caught his arm.

Jonathan pulled free. "T'Pol is hurt. She needs me. I have to go."

Trip released him instantly. "Let's go."

Jonathan acknowledged his support with a nod and they were off. "She was going to meditate with Tobek."

Trip frowned but kept pace as his friend began to jog through the corridors. "No offense, but that guy gives me the creeps."

As they entered the turbo lift, Jonathan shuddered. "I thought it was just me. I didn't want to tell T'Pol because I thought I was just being jealous."

They waited impatiently for the 'lift to get to the right floor. "Maybe it's nothing?"

As the doors opened, Jonathan shuddered again and went pale. "No, it's much much more." The words seemed to spur him into action once again and he tore off down the corridor. Because there were no guest quarters on board Enterprise, Trip had given up his quarters to their guest, while he moved in with the Captain. For outward appearances, it would look as if they were bunking together for the time being, but in all actuality, Archer was staying with T'Pol.

They reached Trip's door merely minutes later, and Trip quickly keyed in the code. The sight that greeted them made his blood run cold. T'Pol was nearly unconscious under the rutting creature holding her down. Trip couldn't call him Vulcan because he did not resemble one. Archer reacted instinctively, grabbing Tobek by the collar of his robe and tearing him away from T'Pol.

Tobek growled in fury and screamed "defiler" at the top of his lungs. He rushed at Archer with no skill and no finesse, and Jonathan wasted no time delivering a death blow to his nose, sending shards of bone into his brain. Even as Tobek convulsed in death, Jonathan ignored him, turning instead to check the woman at his feet. He barely noticed as Trip called for security. He reached over to the bed and pulled the blanket off, draping it over T'Pol. Gently he turned her onto her back, cocooning the blanket around her. His heart was breaking as he took in the bruised and bloodied face and body. He glanced up at Trip, trying to make sense of it all. It seemed as though neither one of them had answers. As the thump of boots coming down the corridor became louder, Jonathan drew T'Pol carefully into his arms and lifted her. "Take care of this. I'm taking her to sickbay."

Trip nodded. There was nothing more to say.

As he entered sickbay, Jonathan called out to the doctor, informing him of the emergency. It was an unnecessary step, as Trip had already called ahead. It gave him something to do though rather than dwell on the quiet woman in his arms.

T'Pol was awake. She had been for several moments. She knew she was safe for the moment. Jonathan had found her and that was all that mattered in her mind. That was all that she could process at all. To acknowledge the pain was to acknowledge what had happened and she wasn't ready to leave her safe place yet. She whimpered as he placed her on the bed, and tried to curl into him. He pressed her back so Phlox could check her over but he didn't release his grip on her hand. The words he uttered where nonsensical, in fact everything seemed nonsensical to her, for the force of emotion from the Pon Farr stilled swirled around her, heightened by Jonathon's anger and fear. She barely noticed as the doctor pressed the hypo spray to her neck, and then she slept.

T'Lin was laughing. Hoshi was trying to help her master her r's and the sounds were so funny that the little girl couldn't help but giggle. The game was a fun and familiar one and so she took a deep breath to calm herself so that she could take her turn. That breath turned into a gasp of pain as a wave of mental awareness washed over her. She doubled over, screaming and holding her head as a vision of her mother hurt slammed into her consciousness. She barely noticed as Hoshi's arms wrapped tightly around her.

Hoshi froze as the happy child in front of her screamed and doubled over in pain. Her first thought was that the child was ill, but the ragged screams of "Mommy!" changed her mind. As the initial shock wore off, she quickly wrapped the writhing child in a comforting embrace. The little girl continued her piteous cries as Hoshi carried her to the rocker she had in the corner of the room. She sat and cradled the child close, setting the rocker in motion and attempting to calm the child with soothing strokes along her back.

T'Lin for her part could do nothing more than sob in confusion for her mother.

Hoshi wasn't certain what else to do for the child. She had heard no alarms, and no one had contacted her. Even as the little girl struggled against her comforting, Hoshi prayed it was just the child's imagination.

It took a while, but T'Lin finally realized that her hysterical tears were not going to get her what she wanted. She knew something was wrong with her mother just as surely as she knew her name, and she had to get Hoshi to understand that as well. Struggling for freedom didn't get her very far either, so she took several calming breaths. She looked up, her hands catching Hoshi's cheeks. When she was certain of her attention, T'Lin began. "Mommy's huwt. We haf to go find hew. Pwease Hoshi?"

"Alright Pixie. We know your mommy was going to meditate with Tobek..."

The little girl shuddered at the name, tears flowing faster. "Bad bad man. He wants to huwt T'Lin. He huwt Mommy." The child glanced at the door. "Pwease Hoshi he huwt my mommy!"

Hoshi may not have been certain that T'Pol was hurt, but she knew T'Lin believed it. Determined to ease the child's mind, she stood and moved to the communicator. She kept T'Lin cuddled on her hip as she hit the button. "Hoshi to T'Pol"

The silence was deafening.

T'Lin began to cry harder. "Daddy"

Hoshi nodded. "Hoshi to Archer"

Again there was no response. She felt a small flutter of panic, but she wasn't certain what to do. If T'Pol had been hurt, then she didn't want to go wandering the halls and allow T'Lin to see something she shouldn't. On the other hand, the reason the Captain and T'Pol weren't answering could have absolutely nothing to do with one of them being hurt, but otherwise occupied. Though she was loathed to disturb them if that were the case, she desperately needed them to calm their daughter. As her hand reached for the button again, the doors to her quarters opened and in walked Trip. The look on his face and the green blood on his clothing spoke volumes. Her eyes closed as an anguished "oh no" forced its way free.

T'Lin took one look at her uncle and began to cry in earnest once more.

Trip realized instantly that the same sense that told Jonathan and T'Pol when something was wrong with their daughter, worked the other way as well. He reached out and snagged T'Lin from Hoshi's arms, cuddling her under his chin. He stroked her back soothingly for several moments, finally succeeding in calming her somewhat. "Shh Pixie-girl. I need to talk to you for a minute and I can't do that while you're crying."

T'Lin looked up and gave him the saddest eyes he had ever seen. "Mommy huwt."

Trip blinked and glanced at Hoshi before nodding. "That's right Little One. Your mommy was hurt. She's in sickbay with your daddy and Dr. Phlox. They're gonna to make sure she's okay."

T'Lin wiped her teary face in Trip's t-shirt before responding. "Bad bad Vulcan huwt my mommy."

Again Trip glanced at Hoshi.

"She thinks Tobek wants to hurt her and T'Pol. It's one of the reasons she doesn't like him."

Trip lifted T'Lin away from him so that he could see her face. "T'Lin, why do you think Tobek wanted to hurt you and your mom?"

The child shook her head. "He...he wooks at mommy and it makes my tummy huwt. It's bad wook." She closed her eyes as she tried to find the right words. When she opened them she seemed determined. "Wike hungwey...When he touched me it huwt. I could see he didn't wike me, that he wanted to huwt me. He looked at Mommy wike that too."

Trip pulled her closer and snuggled her under his chin for several long moments. Finally he set her down. "Go into the bathroom and wash your face Darlin'. Then we will find out how your mommy is doing, okay?"

T'Lin nodded solemnly and headed into the bathroom.

Once he was certain she was out of range, he pulled Hoshi into a hug. His voice was a ragged whisper. "I have never seen anything like that Hoshi. He raped her, and reveled in the violence of it."

"But Vulcan's..."

"I know Darlin', I know." As he released her he ran his hand through his hair. "Maybe he was mad? Or the crash affected him somehow? I just don't know." He shuddered as she ran her hand along his arm.

"Will T'Pol be alright?"

His eyes were bleak as they met hers. "I really don't know."

Hoshi took a deep breath. "Go and change your shirt, you have blood on it."

He turned to do just that and saw T'Lin standing in the doorway. Her eyes were full of tears and her lower lip quivered. "Unca Twip?" He knelt in front of her. "What's wape?"

In that instant he wanted to sink to his knees and cry, but he couldn't. He had a little girl that was looking at him for answers. He stood and studied the ceiling for several long moments before finally answering her. "It means T'Lin, that Tobek hurt your Mommy just like you thought."

The answer seemed to satisfy the little girl as simple answers generally do with small children. She stood very still for a while as she processed it. Then her little fists clenched and her face took on a mutinous expression. "Then we go huwt him." She glanced up at him, even as she moved toward him. "I can do it Unca Twip. I can. I did it last night."

Hoshi reached out and caught the child on her way to the door. Trip stroked a hand over her hair. "I know you can Pixie, but your daddy already took care of it. Tobek won't bother you or your mommy ever again."

While soothed by Trip's words, T'Lin still needed to see her mother. She watched as her uncle slipped into the bathroom to clean up. When Hoshi left the room to get him a clean shirt, T'Lin hit the button by the door and took off down the hallway. She had heard them talking and knew that her mother was hurt pretty badly. She ignored Hoshi's call as she slipped into the 'lift and hit the right button. She had to get to sickbay.

The door to sickbay opened easily for her and she slid quietly in the room and peeked around the privacy curtain. The doctor was working on her mother while her daddy stood at her side, holding her hand. There seemed to T'Lin to be blood everywhere, and her mother was so still. Her mind could not even begin to comprehend what she was seeing. She stood perfectly still, waiting, watching, tears sliding down her cheeks, until a pair of hands closed gently on her shoulders. She started and turned to see Hoshi and Trip standing behind her. Hoshi carefully pulled her away. "Come along now T'Lin. We have to let the doctor work so he can make your mommy all better."

T'Lin glanced back at the bed before giving Hoshi a sad look. "But Mommy might need me."

"Dr. Phlox will let us know if we are needed. Right now we need to let him work."

"But..."

Trip scooped her up and carried her to the door. "No buts T'Lin. This is not a place for you right now. Let's go to the messhall for a treat and to wait for your dad, okay?"

About that time Jonathan looked up and noticed the threesome near the door. His eyes locked on Trip's. "Get her out of here Trip! Please!"

T'Lin's eyes widened as her uncle carried her out the door, and she began to cry once more. Never had her father not wanted her around before. As he little heart broke, she wrapped her arms are Trip's neck and buried her face in his neck.


	13. Chapter 13

Archer refused to leave T'Pol's side even as she slept. He and the doctor had cleaned her up and the damage wasn't quite as bad as it had originally looked. It seemed as though Tobek may have struck her, but she had cracked her head when she had gone down. She had also bitten her tongue, which accounted for most of the blood and bruises on her face. Even the sexual assault had left more bruising than tearing and the doctor was confident that she would recover physically within a few days.

Once he had been certain T'Pol was okay, he had contacted Hoshi and checked on T'Lin. His daughter had been confused and scared. When he had called, she was sleeping, so he decided to let her be. She was in good hands. Hoshi and Trip were going to take her on a treasure hunt in the morning. By then he hoped to have T'Pol out of sickbay.

She was sleeping soundly due to the sedative the doctor had given her. Phlox asured him that she would sleep for several hours and that he should get some rest himself, but Jonathan couldn't leave her. He had let her down when she had needed him most. He had allowed her to be hurt. How could he leave her now? Holding tightly to her hand, he rested his head on the bed beside her. They had all missed this. They had trusted that damn Vulcan because he was a Vulcan and never seen it coming. No one that is except T'Lin. In that moment he determined to put more faith in his instincts and his daughter. Those weren't the only thoughts racing through his head though. They were going to have to run damage control. The Vulcan ship had to be notified and there would have to be an official report to the High Command, not to mention the one he would have to send Starfleet. Part of him wished T'Pol were awake so that she could advise him. That thought sent the guilt back full force. Forget that thought, he wished this whole situation never happened. He couldn't help but wonder how this would affect their relationship. Things had been going so well between them and he was terrified of a change. Worse, he was afraid of how this would affect T'Pol. For all her Vulcan control she did feel deeply and this type of attack was one of the most soul stripping.

When T'Pol woke she wasn't quite certain were she was. Instead of being concerned, she relaxed into that lack of knowledge and just enjoyed the sounds and smells of Jonathan next to her. He was asleep with her hand held in his and his face next to hers on the pillow. Again teh oddity of it struck her and her mind recognized sickbay. Then she remembered. Her breath caught in her throat and panic threatened to overwhelm her. Every muscle in her body tightened highlighting the aches and pains from her attack. She gasped and jerked and then Jonathan was awake and his hands were stroking over her cheek and his words were soothing. She focused on that as she processed what had happened, and slowly, almost imperceptibly, she began to relax again. It was over, at least the physical, and the other, well she would adapt.

Opening her eyes slowly, she glanced up at Jonathan. She could sense his concern and guilt through his touch. She gripped his hand tightly as she whispered, "There was nothing you could do."

His eyes were infinately sad. "I should have trusted my instincts, but I was jealous."

She shook her head. "No, I should have been more aware. I should have seen he was so far gone."

"T'Pol, he was mad. You can't take the blame for this either sweetheart. What could you possibly have done?"

"No, he wasn't insane at least not your definition of insane. I was so caught up in us and other things that I just didn't see what was wrong. I actually made it worse by meditating with him."

"T'Pol I know what that bastard did to you, there was nothing rational in that assault."

"No, the Pon Farr is not rational. It is the only time in a Vulcan's life when logical and rationality completely collapse. If I hadn't fought him I would not have been hurt so badly."

Jonathan pulled back and swiped a hand through his hair. "If you hadn't fought? What else where you supposed to do?"

Her eyes met his briefly before sliding away. She edged herself up on the bed. The doctor hovered in the background but she tried to ignore him. She tried not to flinch as Jonathan helped her wrap the blanket around her naked form. "My clothes?"

He started to speak and decided against it. Turning, he reached over to the counter and grabbed the loose clothing he had collected for her. With a silent look, he assisted her into her undergarments and the cotton pants and t-shirt. Once dressed, he helped sit on the edge of the bio-bed. As she started to get down though, he stopped her with a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Perhaps you should fill me in on this Pon Farr?"

Her eyes locked with his once more and she sighed. All the fight seemed to seep out of her at once and she slouched where she sat, her fingers digging into the padding on the bed. She was silent for several minutes as she debated how much to say. Finally she relented and motioned the doctor nearer. "What I am about to tell you is not something the high-command wants known. There is to be no official report of it, from either of you."

"We will have to make a report to Starfleet and the High Command."

T'Pol shook her head. "I will inform the High Command. In fact, I would appreciate you removing all references to this incident from the ship's database." Her eyes were pleading as she looked up at him. "What is to be gained from this knowledge?" Her voice had dropped to a whisper and he could see she was on the verge of tears.

"Alright T'Pol. I'll take care of it." He glanced at the doctor and waited for his nod before continuing. "We aren't just protecting you here are we?"

Again she shook her head. "I mentioned once that Vulcan's mate every seven years. Well that's not the entire truth. Male Vulcan's have to mate every seven years. It is a driving force that obliterates all their logic and control. Usually for a male, the urge to return home becomes paramount to everything else. Once there he finds his mate, or he obtains one and through their bond the blood fever is exorcised."

"So Tobek was driven to do what he did because of this blood fever."

"Yes." Her eyes skittered away and studied the wall above his left shoulder. Her voice got even lower. "As the only Vulcan female I should have encouraged him."

"Why? He would have been among Vulcan's in a few days."

"He was already in the early stages of Pon Farr when we found him. He had no choice when he acted, it was mate or die."

"He died anyway! Besides which you are a woman not a brood mare and mine to boot."

She flinched at his tone. "He did not realize I was bonded to you, and once he did...He snapped."

Jonathan pulled away and paced from the bed to the counter and back several times before coming back to her. "That doesn't make it right."

She shuddered. "No. But if I had realized I would have stayed away from him and encouraged his meditations. He might have made it until the Vulcan ship came."

He paced back to her and leaned into her personal space, his hand lightly covering hers on the bed. "So explain this again. You were trained from birth to be submissive to any needy male just because of this Pon Farr?"

She closed her eyes. The urge to hit him was strong and the emotion behind it was even more startling. Jonathan was being deliberately dense. "No. As children most Vulcans are bonded, our future mates chosen by our parents. Sometimes it is a strategic alliance, and sometimes it is not. In many cases there is an actual betrothal ceremony which links the minds of the two involved. When the time comes they will come together as husband and wife. There are cases such as my own where the betrothal was more of a contract rather than bonding, and when the time came for me to join the man I was allied with, I refused the agreement, choosing instead to stay on Enterprise." She glanced up at him, her eyes pleading with him not to interupt until she had it all out. "I knew then that I did not wish to marry a stranger. I had no idea where my life was heading but I wanted to find out, not return home. I spoke to Koss briefly and he hadn't been all that keen on marrying me either. It worked out for the best."

"So not being bonded made you fair game."

"No, not really. It's just easier to explain. If Tobek had known I was bonded, even to you initially he probably wouldn't have considered me. But that doesn't mean he wouldn't have. Tobek was very young and this was his first Pon Farr. If he had been among other Vulcans, he would have been secluded with his mate and they would have preformed bonding ceremonies. Her calm would have enhanced his, helping him to control the emotions that were flooding him. In fact, they would share those emotions to the extent that his heightened sexual awareness and need would have triggered something in his mate, increasing her own sexuality." Even as T'Pol said the words her eyes widened. She dropped her head forward and rested in on Jonathan's chest.

He raised and hand and stroked her back. "T'Pol?"

When she looked up at him her eyes were filled with tears. "Heightened sexuality Jonathan...I should have...The female of focus in Pon Farr always experiences heightened sexuality. It helps to ready the body for the joining is never leisurely."

"Is it usually violent?"

"Not to the extent that Tobek's attack was. At first he was just aggressive, frustrated. Then I...I refused him and mentioned our bond. I even got away from him at one point, but then it became something more. He was furious that I would choose you over him and he wanted to hurt me, to punish me for it." She shuddered again and Jonathan wrapped his arms around her, rocking in a soothing motion. She curled her arms tightly about his waist. "I had the right to refuse him. It is our custom. A female has a choice, even if we are taught to accept what is. We can choose a champion to fight for us. It too can purge the blood fever. In our customs though it too usually ends in death, so it is not always a favored choice anymore than leaving them to die. Of course to the winner goes the spoils or the female in this case."

"Did you offer this challenge?"

She nodded into his shirt. "I didn't want him to touch me. I didn't want to lose our bond." Once more she glanced up at him. "We may not be married by any official ceremony but I take my vows to you seriously. You are my mate Jonathan and I promised myself to you. I could not allow him to interfere with that."

"So you were going to make us fight for you?"

Her voice dropped to a whisper. "Yes."

"And if Tobek had won?"

"I didn't want to even think of that. I was desperate. And it doesn't matter now. He refused to even acknowledge my right to challenge. He said that I was...was nothing but a human's whore and not worthy of the rights and respect of our ways. There was no one there to enforce my rights and he was just too strong."

Her head dropped back to his chest and he held her against him. His chest hurt so badly that he wanted to cry. His sweet,beautiful T'Pol had been hurt and he had been unable to help her. He started as her hand came up to his cheek. Her eyes locked with his and he heard just as clearly as if she were speaking. 'You were there, protecting me. For all that he violated my body, I never let him into those places in my mind that are yours. Never. And you fought for me and won. I am yours now forever if you want me.'

Jonathan leaned forward and pressed his lips to the cut on her temple. "You are all I've ever wanted."

Neither noticed the doctor's discreet exit as they were absorbed in comforting each other.

After Jonathan had told her about T'Lin's visit to sickbay, T'Pol decided that it would be best for T'Lin to see her in more comfortable surroundings. Jonathan agreed. They wanted her to associate sickbay as a place of learning and comfort, not with the memory of her mother hurt. Then of course they needed to talk to the child about what had happened.

With Jonathan's reassurance, T'Pol stood and headed out of sickbay with him beside her. There would be no way to stop the gossip onboard ship. In fact she was pretty sure the entire crew had at least heard about the attack if not all the details. Jonathan rested his hand on her lower back as he guided her into the 'lift. "Trip, Phlox, Hoshi and I are the only members of the crew who have specifics on your attack. The rest only know that Tobek attacked you in a rage and I killed him."

"Malcolm?"

"He may suspect but he's not saying anything."

She hesitated as the lift doors opened. "I would prefer that the details be kept quiet."

Once more his hand settled in the small of her back as he guided her forward. "I know and I will take care of it."

She nodded and allowed him to guide her to and into the messhall where they were to have breakfast with Trip, Hoshi and T'Lin. For some reason that hand felt more secure than usual. The heat of him seemed to seep into her warming the parts of her that seemed frozen. He rarely touched her like this when they were among the crew, even though they were a couple. He knew she was uncomfortable with it because it seemed so possessive somehow. Not that she hadn't given him that right nearly four years ago, but she didn't like to advertise it to the crew. Today though it seemed solid and protective, like the emotion rolling off of him, and she needed it to make her world more stable.

It took all her strength to hold her head up and maintain her Vulcan calm as they entered the messhall. The minute they walked in the room went from chatter to silence and then back to whispers. Though it only took seconds it seemed like minutes as the walked through the room. As the doors closed on the Captain's mess, she sagged against Jonathan. He held her for several moments before guiding her to a chair. "The first public appearance is always the worst. Once you've shown them that you are okay, they'll settle back down. They care for you."

She nodded. "I know. I just...I wasn't expecting...I don't know what I was expecting." Her hands raised to her face and she buried it in them, her elbows coming down to rest on the table.

It was one ot the most helplessly abject gestures Jonathan had ever seen from her. He reached over and lightly stroked her arm as he tried to think how best to comfort her. He couldn't find the words, but he knew she could feel him and he knew it was enough for now.


	14. Chapter 14

It took T'Pol several minutes to compose herself but she managed to do so before Trip and Hoshi brought T'Lin to breakfast. Archer had convinced her to go ahead and order her breakfast and the two of them were sipping tea when they were joined by the others.

Jonathan could feel the waves of emotion rolling off T'Pol when T'Lin walked in and it worried him. Her control was shaky at best and he was uncertain how T'Lin would act around her. He needn't have worried. The little girl took one look at her mother and let out a joyous cry. Within seconds she had flung herself into T'Pol's arms and was holding her as if she would never let go. As T'Pol held the child her eyes closed. Once more he placed a hand on her arm, offering silent support.

T'Pol look anxiously towards the doorway and then back to the set table with its chilled glasses of water and T'Lin's cup of milk. It had been a quiet day. Jonathan had covered the bridge and Trip and Hoshi had cared for T'Lin giving her plenty of time to meditate, not that meditation had helped much. Meditation had been part of the problem and it bothered her that her once safe place was once again corrupted by the actions of others. But then that was a problem too, the anger and frustration and rioting emotions that she shouldn't be feeling. The conflict emotions terrified her and she was uneasy about talking to Jonathan about them. After all she was Vulcan and stronger than this. With a sigh she slowly paced over to the table and smoothed out one of the napkins. She had just finished smoothing the last one when the door whisked open. T'Lin, covered from head to foot in grime and grease, walked in holding her daddy's hand. The blue playsuit was now spotted and ruined, but the happy smile her child's face eliminated her concern. T'Lin had one hand securely wrapped around two of her father's fingers. She was looking up at him and giggling as she bounced excitedly up and down. As she glanced at T'Pol those big sparkling eyes lit up even more and the child tugged free of her father, reveling a gold flower petal clip for her hair. She went running over to T'Pol, but stopped short of tackling her. Instead, T'Lin lifted her arms to her mother, demanding to be picked up.

Jonathan had all ready crossed over to the sink and run warm water over a washcloth and was running over and scooping up T'Lin before T'Pol could lift her. He growled loudly and swung her around. He was instantly rewarded with loud peals of laughter. He shifted her so he could wash herup and as he did so he made excited comments. "Oh my goodness! There's a pretty little girl under all that grim!"

T'Pol stood there transfixed, wondering if all human males where so loving to their children, so interested in tending their needs and spending time with them. She could only compare Jonathan with her own father. He had seemed like a mythical creature, cool, aloof and mostly absent from her up-bringing. T'Lin was so much like Jonathan, independant, adventuresome, passionate, prideful and so lovingly emotional. Everytime she looked at T'Lin, T'Pol saw Jonathan and herself in the tiny child. Her child, she thought, overwhelmed by T'Lin and Jonathan.

Jonathan had just finished off wiping down his little Pixie when she started struggling in his arms. "I want mommy. Show her my found treasure." Jonathan eased T'lin down.

T'Lin went straight to her mother and handed her the golden flower clip. "For you Mommy."

T'Pol eyed Jonathan than looked down at her daughter who pressed the clip in her mother's hands. T'Pol looked over the delicate flower clip and then into the bright, beaming face of her child. "It is autistically pleasing."

T'Lin shot a look at her father. "She loves it." Jonathan said quietly. T'Lin's eyes brightened and her smile widened.

T'Pol clipped the small flower in her own dark hair and reached down to pick up T'Lin, who jumped up into her waiting arms. "Huggies" cried T'Lin as she wrapped her arms around T'Pol and squeezed as tightly as she could.

T'Pol glanced at Jonathan. "So where did you two go to get such a treasure?" She asked, arching her eyebrows a bit.

"It seems that Uncle Trip took her on a magical adventure in the Jeffery tubes today. She wanted to go exploring. Hoshi and Trip left little treasures behind for T'Lin to find, including sugar cookies. Trip was with her all day." Jonathan reached over and rubbed T'Lin's back. "She got a little bit dirty. I made myself a little bit of time, so we went to get some ice cream and Pixie told me about her day. Didn't you sweetheart?"

T'Lin with one arm around her mother, turned sideways and tossed her other arm out and grabbed hold of Jonathan's jacket. "Ummm ha."

T'Pol seemed to soften as her hand slowly went to Jonathan's cheek and gently rubbed a spot of soot away. Her eyes never left his. He slowly reached up with his free hand and lightly touched the back of her hand. He turned slightly and his lips pressed against her palm.

T'Lin yanked at her father's jacket. T'Pol's hand dropped from his lips and encircled their daughter's tiny waist. "It looks like we all could use a bath. Jonathan did T'Lin get her nap today?"

"No she was too excited after the treasure hunt to lay down."

Jonathan's attention was pulled away by T'Lin yanking harder at his jacket, when she got his attention, she smiled. "Daddy where's Po-toes? I promised him a huggie too." Her little arms dropped from her parents, indicating that she wanted down.

T'Pol promptly placed her daughter down as Jonathan messed her hair. Getting down on his knees, Jonathan looked straight into his daughter's eyes. "Pixie I'll go get Porthos, if you get some real food. I want you to eat everything on your plate, then its bath time and bedtime and that's an order."

She screwed up her little face and then stopped as if she were deep in thought. "And cookie?"

Jonathan looked over at T'Pol who nodded. "A small cookie it is."

T'Lin propelled herself forward and gave her father a hug and a sloppy kiss on his cheek. Then she pulled away and dropped her forehead on Jonathan's. "I love you Daddy."

Jonathan gave her a big smile and hug. "I love my little Pixie." Jonathan pulled away, stood, left to get Porthos. T'Lin was swept up in her mother's arms and placed in her chair. By the time Jonathan came back with Porthos, both the women he loved were waiting for him to join them. It wasn't until he placed Porthos on the floor and he sat down at the table that he knew something was wrong.

T'Lin kept looking down at her salad and frowning. T'Pol arched a brow. "T'Lin you need your nourishment."

T'Lin shook her head and pointed to her fork. "Dirty." She crossed her arms as both mother and daughter stared at each other. Jonathan reached over and took T'Lin's fork. Looking it over, Jonathan saw a small water mark. With a big flair he wiped the watermark off the spoon and handed it back to Pixie, who looked it over.

"Eat T'Lin." He tried to sound harsh with her but it came out weaker then he planned. She played with her food and drank her milk before her hand snaked out to her cookie.

T'Pol leaned over and collected the small cookie from her, causing big tears to roll down T'Lin's cheeks. "T'Lin this behavior is unacceptable. Finish your dinner and then you may have the cookie. You are tired and require sleep. Your emotions are erratic."

Jonathan had to admit that his little Pixie could be a handful when she was tired. She became cranky and dark circles would appear under her eyes, just like they where doing now. "T'Lin you will do what your mother tells you. Now eat."

T'Lin scowled over at her father and slowly started to eat. It took her a while to finish her meal and with each piece of food she placed in her mouth she grumbled. After she was through, T'Lin jumped down off her chair and walked over to her mother. "My cookie." She demanded sulkily. T'Pol handed her the cookie. As her hand dropped down, Porthos jumped up and grabbed the cookie and ran off. T'Lin looked shocked for a moment and the ran after the dog, screaming "my cookie" as the top of her lungs.

Jonathan instantly yelled for Porthos to stop. As the dog froze at the command, T'Lin reached over and grabbed the cookie from her pet. Dog slobber and all, the cookie was instantly crammed into her mouth with a muffled grumble of "mine."

T'Pol had run to T'Lin, insisting that the child spit out the cookie, but the four year old was not to be denied. She swallowed it with a gulp as her father started to laugh. At T'Pol's look he shrugged. "She won't eat off a dirty fork, but dog slobber doesn't seem to bother her."

T'Pol stood rigidly straight. "Jonathan this isn't funny. Do you know how many germs this animal carries?"

Jonathan walked over to T'Pol and placed his arm around her waist. "Pixie's physical is coming up soon. I think she'll be okay." With a grin, he glanced over at Pixie. "Bath time," he said as he gathered up his daughter and carried her over to the bathroom.

In what seem like a few minutes T'Lin was washed up and in her jimmies. Jonathan carried her out to her tune of "I don't wanna go to bed." Four steps out of the bathroom she was fast asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Archer dreaded this call. He and T'Pol had discussed it and they decided they would make this a joint call to Forrest and Soval and see how best to handle the situation before they filed an official report. T'Pol had gone to get some tea for them and T'Lin was sleeping. They had decided to make this another late night call in an effort to minimize the number of people who were privy to the information. He bit back his irritation as the screen flashed to life and Admiral Forrest's face filled the screen. Jonathan nodded his head. "Admiral."

"Jon."

"Is Ambassador Soval with you?"

"Yes." The view from the screen adjusted so that both men could be seen. "I understand there has been an incident."

"Yes. T'Pol will be here in a moment. I think it best that we are both present as I suggested you both be present."

Forrest glanced at Soval before turning back to Jonathan. "I'm assuming the Sub-Commander will be here momentarily."

"Yes. She is...uneasy about this meeting."

Soval stepped forward. "I have never known T'Pol to avoid a situation because it made her uneasy."

"My apologies Ambassador. I never meant to imply that T'Pol was avoiding this situation, only that she was uneasy. I asked her to get something for me while the call was connected. She will be here momentarily."

The Ambassador nodded, molified. Forrest spoke. "Why don't you give us the basics Jon."

Archer was about to respond when the door opened and in walked a sleepy T'Lin. She didn't hesitate to go to her father and crawl into his lap. Jonathan didn't hesitate to allow her either. As T'Lin snuggled under his chin, he studied the men on the viewscreen. This was the first time either of them had actually seen her beyond the requisite photos and medical reports he sent to Forrest. Forrest appeared curious, while Soval carefully maintained a nuetral face. Jonathan stoked his daughters back and pressed a kiss to her brow before turning his attention back to the waiting men. "Gentlemen, this is my daughter T'Lin."

The little girl gave them solemn little eyes. Her thumb was in her mouth, but she managed a small wave from around it.

Forrest smiled. "She's beautiful Jon."

"Do you think it is appropriate for her to be here Captain?" Asked Soval at his most autocratic.

Archer stroked the little girl's back again. "She's had a rough couple of days Ambassador. Where else should she be but with her parents? There isn't much we will discuss that my Pixie has seen or been aware of on a first hand basis." As the two men exchange looks, T'Pol entered the room. She quietly set their tea cups down and moved to stand behind Jonathan. Her hand rested lightly on his shoulder.

At that moment Jonathan didn't care about image or propriety. He could sense T'Pol's unease and need for comfort and he reached up and covered her hand with his own, encouraging her to draw strength from him. He noticed that Forrest studied them speculatively while Soval seemed disconcerted by the innocent display.

Forrest gasped as he took in the bruising on T'Pol's face. "Now that you are both here, perhaps you can tell us what the hell is going on?"

Jonathan nodded. "Five days ago we received a distress signal from a crashed Vulcan ship. T'Pol took an away team to the source of the signal and located one survivor. The man appeared to have no physical injuries and we brought him aboard Enterprise. We then contacted the High Command and arranged for transport back to Vulcan. Over the last few days, T'Pol had spent time with him, helping him meditate because he seemed uneasy around humans. In fact, he seemed more uneasy then even we were accustomed to, so we stayed out of his way and let T'Pol handle it as she saw best. Yesterday evening Tobek attacked T'Pol and I killed him."

Forrest gasped and was about to respond when Soval stepped forward. "Sub-Commander?"

With the exception of the tightening of her fingers on Jon's shoulder, T'Pol was the perfect example of control. Her voice appeared calm as she spoke, and only Jonathan heard the slight tremor in it. "Tobek was under the influence of the plak tow. He refused to acknowledge my existing bond."

Soval glanced from Jonathan, noting the protective expression on his face, to T'Pol, who was guarding herself carefully. "You are..."

"I will heal Ambassador."

Soval nodded. "Under the laws of our people you had the right of kunat kali-fee. Jonathan Archer was you choice?"

Again she nodded. "Yes."

Soval seemed to study her for another long moment. He took in the sleeping child and the obvious connection between the two adults. His expression and his voice seemed to soften. "T'Pol...I must ask you a personal question. It is not my choice to interfere but it is necessary I think for your protection and that of your child." He paused only a moment. "What is your relationship with the human Jonathan Archer?"

If anything T'Pol seemed to grow even more tense but she didn't hesitate in her answer. "He is my lifemate."

Soval studied them for a few more moments. "You are bonded then?"

"Yes."

Soval turned from the screen and paced the room. He was aware of all parties watching him but he had to run the logistics through his head. This was an unusual situation. He faced the viewer again. "Captain Archer, what is T'Pol to you."

Jonathan's first response was to tell the old geezer to mind his own business but he could sense T'Pol's encouragement to be truthful. There was more going on here than he could understand, so he laid it on the table. "T'Pol is my wife Ambassador. Though we may not have any official ceremony to bind us, we made those vows to one another years ago. I am dedicated to her care and protection, and I love her. She is more important to me than anything other than our daughter. She is my heart's choice."

The Ambassador seemed to wilt for a second as the truth of human emotion reached out to him. Finally he nodded. "Then it seems I have no choice." He closed his eyes and began a Vulcan recitation. Jonathan glanced at T'Pol curiously as she jerked in response to the words. Her grip if it were possible was even tighter. When the Ambassador finished his words he bowed his head slightly and translated to english. "By the power vested in me, I name you man and wife." He paused only a moment. "An official record of this will be recorded with the High Command as well as with Starfleet. As much was we would like to minimize knowledge of this situation, avoiding it is not logical. Under Vulcan law, Jonathan Archer is innocent of murder." His expression changed and became much more controlled. "You have chosen a difficult path. Live long and prosper."

T'Pol repeated the phrase as Jonathan stared stunned at the screen. Forrest seemed confused as well but he decided he would needle Soval for information later. With a last glance and the sleeping T'Lin and a fond farewell for Archer, Forrest cut the comlink.

Jonathan carefully pulled T'Pol around and edged her down in his lap. He barely had room for her to perch on his knee but he needed to be surrounded by her. He buried his face in the curve of her neck and breathed deeply. "Tell me I just heard what I thought I heard?"

Her hands threaded in his hair and she held him tightly. "Ambassador Soval blessed our union with a marriage prayer. We are married in the eyes of my people."

Jonathan chuckled. "Now all we have to do is get Starfleet to agree." He glanced up at her, locking eyes. "You are ok with this? I know it is one thing to agree to be my mate but it is quite another to be under the scrutiny of your government."

Her first response was uncertainty. Was he denying, questioning their bond? Then she knew, for she knew him too well. He was scared, a typical human emotion. Her hands cupped his face. "I chose you a long time ago. I would not and could not change that. Only you could."

He cuddled her closer. "I never would."

"I am glad. I would rather live with the dishonor of mating a human than force you into something you do not want."

His eyes narrowed as he glanced up at her. "I realize there is a stigma attached to you and T'Lin by your human connection. I did not realize that it was a dishonor to you."

She stood slowly, taking a moment to stroke his cheek. "It does not matter now. We are legally bound by Vulcan law."

"But it did matter?"

She sighed. "It was a dishonor in my culture to live with a man without marriage, and even moreso to have a child outside of wedlock. But there was no choice with the child except to deny her and as for you, well you are my choice. So it does not matter. Neither of you could dishonor me."

Jonathan stood slowly so as not to wake the sleeping child in his arms. He carefully adjusted T'Lin so he could carry her and hold T'Pol's hand. Together they put their daughter to bed. As they stood over her Jonathan turned to T'Pol and kissed her gently. "Neither of you could ever dishonor me as well."


	16. Chapter 16

T'Pol entered the bridge cautiously. She had been relieved of duty, but after three days the solitude was disturbing her and she needed the mindless distraction of work. She relaxed slightly as she noticed Jonathan wasn't on the bridge. He would object, but she was certain she could make him understand. She acknowledged Hoshi's smile of welcome and quietly dismissed the ensign manning her post. Ensign Brone was an efficient officer, but was relieved to allow the Sub-Commander to take over. She had other duties that she would much rather perform elsewhere. The bridge was too busy and too much under the direct eye of the Captain for her.

As T'Pol began the familiar movements of her job she was able to block the awareness of speculative eyes that kept lingering on her. Before long she was absorbed in her own thoughts and the bridge crew was forgotten.

She had asked Jonathan to sleep beside her last night. She had been wired and uneasy with a strange tension running through her veins. He had held her and allowed her to draw on his strength and even though she had been aware of his arousal he had made no demands on her sexually for which she was grateful. She understood him well enough to know that it had more to do with her physical and emotional state than the attack itself. In some ways knowing he still wanted her soothed the wounded parts of her psyche, and yet it frightened her in ways too. What if she were no longer able to respond to him? Would they be able to overcome it? Even as she thought that, a frission of arousal darted through her, startling her. Somehow she knew that the hesitation was more mental than anything, for he still appealed to her.

Again the erotic dreams of the last few nights filtered into her mind. They had been so disturbing last night that she had jerked awake. When Jonathan had tried to comfort her she had fled the bed and locked herself in the bathroom. The cold shower had calmed her some and she had made a generic excuse about meditating. The most disturbing parts of those dreams were how they depicted Jonathan in the roll of Tobek. The strangest part was the fact that while aggressive, he did not hurt her, mearly completed the bond between them, allowing the flow of the plak tow. She shuddered again as the thought filled her with a curious blend of disgust and arousal. How could she ever place her mate in the roll of her attacker? And be aroused by it?

Even as the thoughts caused distress, she pulled them out and turned them around in her mind for a logical examination. She knew enough about the mating rituals of her people to know that Tobek had been able to leave a sort of residue from his Pon Farr in her. It was only natural that she be experiencing an answering surge from the strength of his emotions, even though he was dead. She had tried meditation and it had not worked to remove it. The only option she could think of was to approach Jonathan and see if he were willing to finish the bond and purge the fever. Again she shuddered at the thought as that mix of revulsion and desire surged through her. Would he be repulsed? Or would he accept her and it for what it was? As the thoughts rolled around in her head she became even more aroused and illogical. Perhaps she could approach him as the aggressor, initiate the bond and explain it later. Her logic began to make a strange sort of sense, so much so that when he touched her to get her attention she nearly jumped him there on the bridge. Her eyes were hot as the locked on him and she began to burn as she saw the answering spark. She barely recognized his words as she followed him to his ready room.

The door had barely closed when she pounced, her lithe body blending into his, forcing him back against the desk. Jonathan's first response was shock, followed by swift arousal. All thoughts were lost but the need for her as her mouth closed on his and her fingers slid to the pressure points on his face. Her thoughts pounded into him like never before and he willingly shared his own. The mating was wild and ragged with a mix of teeth and tongues and frenzy acknowledged but not completely understood or questioned.

It simply was and when it was over Jonathan was stunned not only by his lack of propriety by T'Pol's as well. He could feel her sudden awareness of their actions and a brief flash of shame and then she was withdrawing from him. He refused to allow it, instead he caught her arm, forcing her to look at him. "What the hell just happened?" He didn't give her a chance to responded before he questioned her again. "Are you alright?"

Now that the immediate fever was purged she was embarrassed. She had used her lifemate as Tobek had tried to use her. All she wanted to do was get away. She jerked her arm from his grasp and pulled her control around her like a shield. "I am fine Captain. I need to return to my post."

Jonathan's temper exploded. "what the hell do you mean you need to return to your post. We need to talk about what just happened."

T'Pol drew even further away from him and scrambled into her clothes. She refused to meet his eyes as she edged toward the door. Before he could do more than call her name, she was gone, leaving him half dressed and throughly confused.

By the time Jonathan had managed to make himself presentable, T'Pol was no longer on the bridge. He turned the bridge over to Hoshi and headed for the 'lift. His patience was worn thin and he was pissed. Underneath his anger though was concern and he wanted answers.

A quick glance at the time confirmed that T'Lin would still be with Phlox. He stormed into T'Pol's room with no regard for privacy. His first reaction was fury that she wasn't there. He was about to leave when he heard the shower come on. It was enough to set him in motion once more. He entered the bathroom and headed straight for the shower and the woman in it. He didn't take a moment to consider his uniform, just followed her in, ignoring her gasp of surprise. He crowded her, trying to ignore the flash of fear in her eyes as he backed her into the wall, his hands coming up on either side of her, caging her in.

T'Pol could feel the anger radiating off him in waves, but for all his anger he didn't touch her. Her hands came up in a protective gesture, attempting to she her from his view.

She flinched as his voice growled at her. "I want to know what the hell is going on." She tried to shrug nonchalantly and play it cool, but he could see right through her. He gentled his voice, realizing suddenly that his aggression was doing more damage than anything. "I'm not objecting to what happened in my office a few minutes ago. I just don't understand where it came from and why you pulled away from me. Damnit T'Pol, I felt what you felt. I knew you were ashamed of what happened between us. Why?"

Her control was erratic at best and she couldn't seem to care. She dropped her arms, her body sagging in defeat. Her head fell forward until it rested against his chest. The words were hesitant and whispered when she spoke and sounded so very lost. "I didn't want him to touch us this way and I couldn't stop it."

Jonathan couldn't even begin to understand what she was saying. Oh he wasn't dense, he understood the he reference, but he couldn't quite put it in context. He hesitated only a moment before drawing her into his arms. He shuddered as she came willingly. A long moment passed as he held her, listening to the sound of her breath over the patter of the water. Finally he drew her away from him. "What do you say we discuss this over some dry clothes and a cup of tea?"

She refused to meet his eyes, but nodded. He reached behind her and turned off the water. Then he stepped out of the shower and reached for a towel, gently wrapping her in its soft folds. Guiding her into her quarters, he placed a tender kiss on her brow before heading to his own for some dry clothes.


	17. Chapter 17

The dressing only took a few moments, and the trip to the messhall for tea only a few minutes more, but his thoughts were absorbed with his mate. Never had he seen T'Pol so uncertain and off kilter. Even as he headed back to her room, he wondered if these changes were going to be permanent, or if the woman he had grown to love and respect would managed to fight her way free of the timid creature that seemed to be controlling her.

T'Pol was sitting on the edge of the bed when Jonathan entered. She barely noticed the steaming pot in his hands or the fragile cups he held. He placed them carefully on the table by her computer and knelt in front of her. Resting his hands lightly on her knees, he waited for her to talk to him once more. The emotion rolling of her frightened him in its intensity.

T'Pol closed her eyes as she tried to think how to begin. Her mantle of control was almost completely gone and the edges of madness that had started this mess were building again and playing on her mind. She couldn't think with him so near, and she desperately needed to think. She stood suddenly causing him to fall back.

Jonathan stood slowly and took her place on the edge of the bed. He watched and waited. If nothing else, being around this Vulcan had taught him some semblance of patience. Not that it lasted long, but he could sense that rushing her now would do more harm then good. If it was important he could wait. Studying her as she paced the room, Jonathan noted the jerkiness of her movements. Just as his patience pushed the end of its limits, she spoke.

T'Pol stopped her pacing and stared at a spot on the wall above his head. Frustration rolled through her and she fought hard to tamp it down. "I am finding it difficult to control my emotions. They are swamping me and I find I am being carried away by them. Meditation is not helping and I am uncertain what to do." Her eyes flicked over him briefly and she began to pace once more. Jonathan was nearly bursting with questions but decided to wait and see where she was heading with this. T'Pol took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "When Tobek attacked me, he was able to link with me long enough to..." her fists clenched as she tried to come up with the right words, "to force an answering response in me. His blood fervor triggered a similar reaction in me." Her eyes skittered to him once more before dropping. "I have tried to fight it. I wanted no part of it, I still don't, but I don't know how to get rid of it." Her frustration was palpable.

Jonathan ran her words through his head, trying to make them make sense. "I'm not sure I understand."

She swirled to face him. This time her eyes locked on his and the words were spat out with force. "He triggered a mating urge in me. Somehow he left a residue of his need in me. It is horrible, this mate or go mad urge that rips at my control. I came to you this afternoon in a frenzy of need. I forced my need upon you. There was no control Jonathan, only the need to bond with my mate, body and soul. I used you as Tobek would have used me." She spun away from him as quickly as she had faced him and her arms came up as if she could hold herself together with them.

He stood slowly and moved toward her. He was hesitant at first to touch her, but did so anyway. He needed to touch her as much as he felt she needed his touch, but he also gave her the option to pull away. She didn't. "So this was something you were driven to do. We are life mates and I was willing. Why didn't you just tell me?"

This time when she faced him there were tears in her eyes. "I didn't want him touching us. It was bad enough to realize that the closeness and deeper intimacy of the last week was due to him, but to be forced to complete the mating bond because of him, to have him taint our bond over and over...it just..." She shuddered and he felt another wave of shame roll off her.

"Honey, you just said it was something you couldn't help. If I understand everything correctly, this mating urge of your species is not something you can control." At her nod he continued. "However, it doesn't affect the female unless she is bonded to a male, or comes in contact with one who wants to bond with her." Again she nodded. His hands came up to cup her shoulders. "What would have happened if Tobek had followed Vulcan protocol? What if he had made his intentions clear from the start, told you he was interested in you?"

She blinked as she tried to process his questions. "I would have refused his intentions and told him of our bond. I would have encouraged him to meditate and stayed away from him."

"But, being the female of his focus you would still have experienced a heightened sexual awareness." Her nodded was more hesitant this time. "Would you have approached me then or tried to meditate it away?"

She thought about the answer for several long minutes. "I...I would have told you."

"Would you have been ashamed of the situation? Would you have allowed me to make love to you knowing that it was a side effect of whatever he was feeling for you?"

Her head tipped to the side, but her logic was starting to reestablish itself. "It would have been illogical to be ashamed of something I could not control. As for allowing you to make love to me...I think I would have encouraged it. You are my mate."

He smiled. "Alright then, let's take this a step further. Suppose Tobek insisted on your help and you issued the challenge. Let's say he respected your rights and he and I fought. If I had died what would have happened to you?"

"I would have been the prize." Her hands stroked her arms as if she could shake off the chill. "I would have been his to do with as he would. From what I understand of our rituals, the battle would have purged the blood fever, freeing him to do as he would. He would then have the option of claiming me as mate or not. Though in all the challenges I am aware of, to fight for ones mate is to enforce the claim. I know of no one who has not been claimed."

"Would you have carried anything from that fever in you?"

"Probably. It is a species survival mechanism. Not one that Vulcan's want to admit, but necessary just the same. The adrenaline push from the blood fever and the challenge would have most likely triggered a sexual drive and while the madness is eliminated for the most part with combat, there is still a period of time before the hormones return to normal. Under the circumstances completion of the mating ritual would included sex."

"And if I had won as I did, would it not be logical for you to have the same reaction? An instinctive breeding urge to mate with the strongest male or the victor? A logical ending to an illogical but thoroughly biological need?" He barely paused as her mouth formed a delicate O of surprise. "And because we are already bonded, wouldn't it be illogical to be ashamed of that need?"

Her eyes had cleared somewhat as his logic helped enforce her own. "But I used you..."

His hands tightened on her shoulders for the briefest of instances. "Yes, but I was as swept away as you were T'Pol. I would have preferred that you had told me, but despite it all honey, I trust you. I've always found our love making thrilling and if this has brought us closer, so be it. I like you in my head and I like being in yours."

"It may not last though. Among Vulcan's the bond remains strong. I don't know if well will keep that after the fever is completely gone."

"I know I love you. I know that I need you and want you. Even before this we were linked T'Pol. I think we made a connection long before T'Lin was born, long before we first acted on our desires. This is great, but if it doesn't stay then so be it. It doesn't change how I feel about you."

She stepped forward slowly and rested her head against his chest. "There are a lot of things here that scare me Jonathan. I feel lost and brittle...insecure. I'm not used to that feeling and I'm not sure how to control it." She glanced up and waited until he met her eyes. "This is not over. Even now the fever remains in my blood. It could take several days mating to make it abate. I simply don't know." She sighed again. "There are some things that are not shared among the unwed."

"No one we can ask huh?" The look she shot him was pure T'Pol and he laughed at the familiarity of it. Pulling her into a tight hug, he kissed the top of her head. "Well, I'm willing if you are."

"You are incorrigible."

His hands stroked lightly over her back. "So reform me."

She leaned back and brought her hands up to his cheeks. "I like you just the way you are. I think I'll keep you."

Again he chuckled. "Good thing too, cause I'm pretty damn fond of you too." His breath caught as her eyes went from soft to hot in a flash.

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, her fingers tangling in the curling hair in the V of his shirt. She leaned forward slightly, her lips brushing the skin there before tipping her face up to his. "I need you again."

He smiled and gently cupped one hand at the back of her head. As his lips lowered to hers he whispered, "I need you always."

She pulled back long enough to meet his eyes once more. "There is something else. It doesn't sit well with me."

"What is it?"

"I have seen you...that is...in my dreams you have taken the place of Tobek."

"I would never hurt you that way." 

"No, I know you would not. I do not see you as my attacker so much as in his place. One who would initiate the bond and enforce it. It frightens me as much as it..." her voice dropped to a whisper "arouses me."

"So it is the aggression and passion and link of the bond that you seek, without the violence of Tobek."

She nodded. "I do not think I could separate the attack right now though if you were aggressive."

"I think we can work it out. Besides there are so many possibilities. Want to try them out?"

Her eyes locked with his and then their lips met, and thought was forgotten in the need to relearn each other.

*****

Jonathan opened his eyes and studied the woman next to him. The following few days had been a world of rediscovery for them both. The fiery need that the mating had spawned no longer drove either of them, but they had not lost their connection to one another. The both could run hot at a look or a touch and their coming together was just as passionate. Since that time they had spent nearly every night together secure in their relationship.

Once more his hand curled possessively over her belly. Despite how he turned this around in his head, he couldn't work it out. Why had the pregnancy not been detected earlier? How had they overlooked it? What were they going to do?

T'Pol shifted against him. Though her eyes didn't open, she spoke softly. "You're worrying."

He leaned down and kissed her temple. "Of course. Its my job."

She rolled to her back and her eyes fluttered open. "What are...?"

"Shhhh...I don't have it all worked out yet, but we'll get through it. We've worked our way through a lot worse." His fingers lightly caressed her stomach as he considered the life resting there. His eyes met hers once more. "I'd like the chance to try."

She nodded, her hand coming up to cup his cheek. "We will take it one day at a time okay? That's all I can promise for now."

He kissed the tip of her nose. "I can live with that. Don't you think you should fill me in on what to expect from a pregnant Vulcan?"

She brought his head down to hers and nibbled on his lower lip. "Well there is an increased sex drive. Think you can handle it?"

His fingers slid up to trace the curve of her breast. "Oh yeah, I think I'm going to handle things just fine."

Her eyes were soft as she drew him down for another kiss. "Show me."

And he did.

One week later

Jonathan sat in his ready room and stared in amazement at his chief engineer. Trip and Hoshi had requested a moment of his time and the reason surprised him. They wanted his blessing in marriage. Of course he had known they were involved in a relationship, they had been for years, but they had always kept it relatively discreet. Starfleet was already fussing about protocols and married couples wanting to serve on the same ship. Jonathan figured he was probably the worst person to leave the decision to, after all he and T'Pol had been together for four years. He took a minute to study the couple in front of him. The stood united, side by side, professional for all their personal request. He shook his head. "Why now?"

Trip grinned. "Well, we figured it was about time. We want to make it legal." He dropped his hands to Jon's desk. "You know Starfleet protocols don't mean anything out here. If we screw up because we care for one another, we screw up. Wedding vows aren't gonna change that."

Jon stood and raised one hand. "I'm not contradicting you there Trip. If anyone can relate to that statement I can. What happens though if they insist on being asses?"

Hoshi smiled. "I'm willing to resign my position Captain, and so is Trip. We will return to Earth and make our lives there, but we'd rather stay with you on Enterprise."

Jonathan glanced at Trip to find him nodding in agreement. "That's a big step." 

Hoshi twined her arm around Trip's. "If they asked you to chose between T'Pol and the ship what would you do?"

Again Archer held up a hand. "I know what your saying, I just don't understand why you want to stir things up now. You've been together so long..."

Hoshi smiled as she interrupted him. "Well, we were hoping to get your okay to the first before we mentioned the second, but its all intertwined." She took a deep breath and glanced at Trip for support before continuing. "Last week when I had my routine physical the doctor informed me that I was pregnant. It wasn't planned, but we are both thrilled with the idea. We want to married when our child is born. It may be old fashioned but..."

Jonathan plopped down in his seat. He studied his two officers for several moments but standing again. Walking around his desk, he slapped Trip on the back. "I guess we need to start planning that wedding. Congratulations." Unable to resist, he pulled Hoshi into a hug. "Looks like my Pixie is going to have two playmates very soon. When are you due Hoshi?"

She chuckled. "In about eight months. Its still early yet." She paused as his words registered. "Sir? What do you mean two playmates?"

He gave her a grin filled with pride. "T'Pol is pregnant as well, though I must ask you to keep it quiet for now. She doesn't want the crew to know."

Trip gave him an odd look. "Sir, I don't mean to be dense, but I didn't think it was possible for a Human and a Vulcan..."

Jonathan's eyes grew sad for the briefest of moments. "Some miracles shouldn't be questioned too closely." He winked at Hoshi, trying to dispel the sober note of his response. "I think Trip and I had better be on our best behavior. Things are going to be crazy with two pregnant women on the bridge."

Trip slapped Jon on the back. "That's your department, Cap'm. I'm down in engineering most of the time. Good luck."

Jon's eyes narrowed a bit. "I'm sure I can find something for you to do on the bridge for the next eight months."

Trip's response was lost as the doctor's voice came over the communications system. "Phlox to Archer"

Jonathan tapped the com panel. "Archer here"

"Captain I recommend you come to sickbay immediately."

"What's wrong?"

"The Sub-commander is ill. Perhaps you should ask Ensign Sato to come get T'Lin."

Jonathan glanced at Hoshi to see her already on her way to the door. He nodded. "On our way Doctor, Archer out."

He reminded Mayweather that he had the bridge as he followed Hoshi to the 'lift. He barely noticed the comforting presence of his friends next to him as he made his way to sickbay. He entered the room, his breath trapped in his throat as his gaze locked on the doctor. T'Pol was nowhere in his site. Phlox was talking soothingly to T'Lin as he approached. "Doctor?"

Phlox stood and made note of the Captain's support system. "Captain. As I was just explaining to T'Lin, the Sub-Commander is having some problems. I thought it would be best if you were here while I ran a few tests. They will take a while and I thought perhaps Hoshi would see to T'Lin's lunch. By the time they get back, we should be finished."

Jonathan barely nodded as Hoshi gathered T'Lin in her arms. Trip rested a hand lightly on his shoulder. "Take your time Captain. We've got the little Pixie covered. I'm thinking she's finally old enough to check out engineering and see the warp engines." With a wink at T'Lin and a quick ruffle of her hair, he nudged them toward the door. "After all she's been pesterin' me about it for months now."

Momentarily distracted, T'Lin let out a squeal of delight. "Weally Unca Twip? I getta see the engines?"

"That's right Pixie girl. Before long we'll have you up to your elbows in grease and warp coils."

The child glanced at her father. "Daddy?" She was a little confused. She wasn't certain she should be having fun if her mother was sick.

Jonathan shook himself out of his stupor long enough to kiss his daughter's cheek. "Have fun Pixie-mine. When we get done here, Mommy and I will meet up with you okay?"

Certain her father would fix everything, she nodded. "'kay. Bye daddy. Bye Doc."

As soon as T'Lin was gone, Jonathan turned to Phlox. "What the hell is going on?"

Phlox gestured him to sit. When he did, Phlox began to pace. "T'Pol came in this morning while T'Lin and I were working on her studies. I was surprised to see her because it had only been about an hour since she had dropped Pixie off. She told me that she wasn't feeling right. I assumed that she was experiencing some symptoms from the pregnancy." He glanced over to the bio-scanner. "She didn't get a chance to tell me what was happening. Before she could speak, she was doubling over in pain."

Jonathan furrowed his brows. "But I didn't feel anything. What about T'Lin?"

The doctor shook his head. "As I bustled her into the scanner, T'Lin asked what we were doing. I told her we were going to do some scans of T'Pol and the baby. She didn't appear to sense anything either."

"A side-effect of the pregnancy?"

"No Captain. After I got T'Lin involved again in her studies, I got T'Pol comfortable. I asked her if she wanted me to call you and she said no. She didn't want to worry you just yet. Apparently she's been in pain all morning and has managed to control it so that the you and T'Lin wouldn't be distressed over it. As soon as I was certain it was okay, I sedated her. She's been asleep for nearly an hour now while I've run my scans."

"What's wrong with her?"

"There are several problems that I can see. Let me wake T'Pol so I can explain this to both of you."

Jonathan caught his arm as he moved toward the scanner. "Will she be in pain?"

"I don't believe so Captain. I've taken care of the immediate problem, but the rest depends on the two of you."

Jonathan scowled at the doctor, but allowed him to wake T'Pol. As the scanner slid open, he stood and moved to stand beside her. He couldn't help but smile as her eyes opened and sought him out. His hand curled around hers and he could sense his presence was a comfort to her. He helped her sit up slowly and then moved to sit behind her so that she could lean against him. The hand holding hers kept its captive while the other curved around her waist to rest lightly on her stomach. "Suppose you tell us what's going on Doc."

Phlox glanced from one to the other. "Well first let me offer you congratulations on your son."

Archer scowled at him. "We already know we are having a baby Phlox. Get to the point."

Phlox flashed him a Cheshire cat smile. "Do you Captain? Well I must tell you this is truly a marvel, even more so than your little Pixie. The first Vulcan/Human pregnancy, and I get to be a part of it."

T'Pol and Jonathan exchanged startled looks. "What?!?"

"Indeed. It seems that my initial scans failed to detect the fact that your son was half human, half vulcan. I apologize for the heartache it has caused you."

Jonathan shook his head and curled his fingers against T'Pol's stomach. "Wait a minute Doc. You told us that a mixed pregnancy wasn't possible."

"I believe I told you it was improbable Captain. It appears to be quite possible."

Jonathan hugged T'Pol as the reality of the situation hit him. She was having his baby. This was their child, something they had created with their love. It was quickly followed by a flash of fear. "But...T'Pol's pain..."

Phlox nodded solemnly. "Yes. I've taken care of it for the moment, but I can't guarantee that it won't happen again. As happy as I am that this child is part of both of you, there are problems. Do you remember the discussions we had when T'Lin was little about blood components and such?" At their nod he continued. "It seems your son is in conflict with his mother. There is enough difference between them to cause problems. In addition to the physical and chemical problems, we are looking at a conflict in growth and development. Both species have different gestational growth so its hard to guess how long this pregnancy should last. Plus there is the fact that this child is already starting to play havoc on T'Pol's health, and if this pregnancy continues, he will continue to do so, possibly to the point of death. In my medical opinion I would recommend aborting the child, especially for the sake of the mother."

T'Pol curled her hand over Jonathan's. "That is not an option Doctor. This child is a part of me and a child's life is sacred. I will not sacrifice my child's life for my own."

Jonathan could hardly breath as panic fluttered to life inside him. He was in a position to make a choice and it seemed as though part of that choice had been taken out of his hands. T'Pol or his son? There was no choice to him. There was no life without T'Pol. But just as he was certain he could not live without her, he knew she was just a certain their son deserved a life. He glanced at the doctor helplessly. "Is the child healthy?"

Phlox nodded. "For now, your son appears to be quite healthy. I can't say that will continue as he gets older, or if T'Pol's health continues to decline."

T'Pol could sense Jonathan's fear as if it were a palpable thing, and she squeezed his fingers in comfort. "If there nothing else we can do to help this child and I through this time?"

"Since you are determined to follow this through then I suggest we have weekly tests done on both you and the child. I want to follow this pregnancy carefully and if you have any problems I want you to report to sickbay immediately. I also recommend we get in touch with the high command and arrange consultation with Vulcan medical. I don't want to take any unnecessary chances. I'm going to give you a shot of vitamins and such to help your immune system. I'm hoping the one I gave you earlier will help prevent your body from attacking the baby and minimize his risks to you. I'd like you to come back for the next few mornings just to make sure everything is maintaining as it should." At her nod he went to fix up a hypospray.

Jonathan shuddered and drew her closer. "This scares the hell out of me. There is no choice for me, you realize this?"

"I know. It is the same for me Jonathan. I could not abort a child I didn't want. There is no way I can destroy you son...our son." There were tears in her eyes as she turned toward him. "Our son Jonathan...I still don't understand how."

He closed his eyes as he pressed his lips to her forehead. The words he had spoken to Trip came back to him and he found himself repeating them as he prayed for yet another miracle. "Some miracles shouldn't be questioned too closely."

Once finished in sickbay, they headed for engineering to collect T'Lin. They had barely taken five steps when Jonathan stopped suddenly, a huge grin splitting his face. He swept T'Pol into his arms and swung her around. "We are going to have a baby!" Despite the concerns that plague him, the realization that this was their child was enough to make him giddy. He shouted it again as he spun her in another circle, uncaring of the startled crewmen who stopped to watch the show.

T'Pol arched one delicate brow as her fingers curled around his neck. With a quick squeeze, she sighed. "Perhaps you should put me down before your son and I decided to share our breakfast with you."

He laughed as he set her on her feet. He was worried and scared and thrilled, and somehow he knew they'd find a way.

Jonathan couldn't stop the grin that spread across his face as he connected with Admiral Forrest. The Admiral looked tired and he was. He was beginning to dread these late night calls. One look at Archer's idiotic grin and he figured it couldn't be bad even if he had requested Soval's presence again. "Good evening Jon. To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"Well, T'Pol and I thought it best to tell you first and then go from there."

Forrest noticed as the normally stoic T'Pol moved into view next to her mate. She nodded a greeting to both he and Soval. "What are you telling us?" He glanced at Soval with a 'do we really want to know' look.

If anything, Archer's grin got even bigger. "We're pregnant!"

If Forrest hadn't been sitting he would have collapsed. Soval sat quickly. "Care to repeat that one more time?"

Jon just nodded. "We're pregnant!"

Soval looked from Archer to T'Pol. His gazed fixed on T'Pol. "I don't wish to be indelicate Sub-Commander but..."

T'Pol saved him from finishing. "The child is half-Human, half-Vulcan. We still aren't quite certain how it is possible, but Doctor Phlox will be sending the file to both Starfleet medical and the High Command."

Forrest shook his head. "I guess congratulations are in order." He glanced at T'Pol. "You are well?"

She nodded. "There are some medical concerns, but the child and I are managing."

Soval stood slowly. "T'Pol, keep my informed of your progress. As you know we want to keep this as quiet as possible but not to the extent that harm would befall you or your child."

Again she nodded. "Thank you, Sir."

Jonathan patted her hand before speaking once more. "Admiral, I thought we should also inform you of the pending marriage of my chief engineer and my communications officer."

"Jon, you know Starfleet frowns on that sort of thing."

"Yes sir, I do, but I'm the worst person to ask to enforce it. Besides, their feelings for each other aren't going to change and they are both prepared to give up their commission if necessary. Personally I'd prefer to keep two excellent officers."

Forrest stood and began to pace. "Damnit Jon, Enterprise is a starship, not a suburb. There is no place for family on a starship."

"Mine has survived for four years Admiral and is growing. We are a family here. Most of my crew has been with me from the beginning. Relationships form and there is nothing you can do to stop them. Its part of who we are. As for Enterprise, she's made a hell of a lot of changes over the years, she can handle a few more." He paused. "No, I don't think this is the safest place to raise a family, but I think it's the best place for my children. Here they will learn acceptance and tolerance and diversity without prejudice. That's a damn good start for a half-breed. As for the others, I'm not going to support indiscriminate breeding, but I'm not going to deny them their basic human rights either. We will take things one day at a time, just as we always do, and go from there."

"Keep making history Jon and we may have to promote you."

"You can try Admiral, but I'm happy where I am."

Forrest shook his head and shrugged in defeat. "You've done a damn good job out their Jon, you and your people. I can't deny that, just give us some time to process it all okay."

"Sure thing Admiral. Goodnight."

"Good luck."

As the screen went black, Jonathan pulled T'Pol into his lap. "Another battle neatly skirted."

"Indeed. Perhaps you will succeed in winning the war as well?"

He leaned forward and kissed her belly. As he thought of his children and what the future would hold for them, he could only pray that they were making the right choices. "I certainly hope so Love. After all, if a Human and a Vulcan can find their hearts together, anything is possible."


	18. Epilogue

Jonathan Archer walked the halls of Starfleet command with a purpose. Granted his stride was slower than normal to accommodate his pregnant mate and his daughter, but it was still purposeful. He held tightly to T'Lin's hand as she bounced excitedly beside him. His other hand rested on the small of T'Pol's back. It was a small gesture and a comfort to both of them. Today was their first day back on Earth and they had a meeting with Admiral Forrest and Ambassador Soval. This meeting wasn't just about space travel, but Human/Vulcan relations. With the impending birth of their child, and a five year old daughter, Archer and T'Pol were suddenly much more known than they had thought. Starfleet and the High Command had decided that in an effort to promote good will and damage control, T'Lin and the baby could no longer be an ignored inconvenience. Archer just prayed that T'Lin would remain on her best behavior. Admiral Forrest had grandchildren so he wasn't to worried about him, but he knew nothing of Soval, and he and T'Pol very much wanted her to make a good impression on the Vulcans. In an effort to do so, T'Lin was dressed in loose replica of her mother's old uniform. She wasn't too fond of it as she preferred brighter colors, but she seemed to understand the importance of staying neat and clean. As a concession, her short hair was adorned with a ornate barrette of gold and pale pink mother of pearl.

They paused outside the admiral's office. Jonathan took a deep breath, his fingers squeezing T'Lin's gently as he smiled at T'Pol. They were both trying to ignore the startled looks they were receiving from passing staff. With her hair pulled back, T'Lin was obviously Vulcan, but a pregnant Vulcan was even more unusual. Even draped in the looser robes favored by Vulcans on earth, T'Pol was obviously pregnant. For most humans it was something they weren't accustomed to and it made them uncomfortable. As Trip had told them, it was like finding out your parents actually did have sex.

With another deep breath Jonathan rang the chime. Forrest's "come" was answered with a quick touch of the keypad and he guided his family in. As they entered, Forrest stood. Archer glanced around the room, making note of the changes since the last time he had been in. Ambassador Soval stood next to Forrest's desk and both men seemed uncertain how to greet their wayward officers. Jonathan made a point of breaking the ice. With a gentle hand, he guided T'Pol to the nearest chair. He glanced questioningly to the two men, even as he encouraged her to sit. "If you don't mind, T'Pol has been ill?"

His intent was clear and both men nodded, unsure how else they were to respond. T'Pol's unease rolled off of her and onto him, and he stroked her cheek in a soothing move to calm her. Not that Soval or Forrest would have noticed, but then they weren't linked to her like he was. Content that T'Pol was settled, he urged T'Lin to stand by her mother. For once in her life, his little Pixie didn't question him. In fact, she took a protective stance beside her mother, resting one small hand on T'Pol's. Now that his ladies were settled, Jonathan decided to move on to the pleasantries. He and Forrest had always been friends and he was fairly certain that time and circumstance hadn't changed that. He stepped forward offering his hand to Forrest. "It's good to see you again Admiral."

As the two shook hands, Forrest grinned. "Indeed it is Jon. I must say you've managed to stir up quite a kettle of fish this time."

As they separated, Jonathan moved to stand next to his daughter, one hand dropping casually to her shoulder. "What can I say? I'm never boring." He glanced over at Soval and nodded. "Ambassador."

The man returned his greeting, saying nothing. Jonathan was a little uneasy as the man seemed to be studying T'Pol and T'Lin, but under the circumstances he could understand his interest. With a slight shift of his hand he encouraged T'Lin forward. "May I finally present my daughter, T'Lin?"

The little girl stepped forward and away from her father's support. She placed her hands behind her back in a move she had seen her mother use a million times, and schooled her expression carefully. Her words were slow, but distinct. "Good morning Admiral." As he nodded, she turned her attention to Soval. "Good day to you as well Ambassador."

Jonathan shifted so that he was standing behind T'Pol and rested his hands on her shoulder. He smiled down at her, even as she glanced up. They shared a private moment of pride in their daughter. T'Lin had worked very hard over the last few months to master those words so that she wouldn't sound babyish. She too wanted to impress these people, even if she had never met them. He barely noticed their response, but he couldn't help flashing T'Lin a smile as she returned to his side. T'Lin for her part gave him a cheeky grin before schooling her expression once more.

Forrest encouraged them to sit as he and Soval did the same. Jonathan refused, choosing to keep his supportive position behind T'Pol. T'Lin squeezed into the chair next to her mother. After a bit of hemming and hawing, he got to the point. "Jonathan, T'Pol, we asked you to come here for a very important reason. Because of the incident on your ship nearly eight months ago, as well as T'Pol's pregnancy, the high command and Starfleet have decided it best to support the two you."

Jonathan could resist a chuckle. "Worried about our image?"

Forrest shot him a glare as Soval raised a brow. "Your ship and your crew are have already made history once, and you are constantly in the public eye. Believe me, none of us wanted to advertise an mixed relationship, much less a child, but under the circumstances, its a little hard to deny you." He glanced at Soval before continuing. "Let's cut to the chase shall we? Somehow reporters managed to get a leak about a half-human, half-vulcan child on board Enterprise, including a picture of your daughter. Once it circulated, the population wanted answers. Who was she? Who did she belong to? A natural and commonly held assumption was that she belonged to T'Pol. We talked about deniability but there was just too much evidence to the contrary. Four months ago Starfleet made a public announcement supporting the child's existence. The High Command issued a similar message on Vulcan. Then came the hard part. We had to explain how the child came to be and who her parents were. We kept in very simple." He glanced at T'Lin and smiled reassuringly. "We offered the facts, stating them for public record. We then established that in an effort to raise their daughter, command team of Enterprise decided to combine to be a family. The public ate up the story. There were a few disgruntled people on both planets who objected, but overall the human population found it unbelievably romantic, even writing encouraging letters and such." He stood and began pacing. "You two have become a subject of debate. T'Lin and her mixed heritage are hardly discussed, while the romance and courtship or Captain Jonathan Archer and Sub-Commander T'Pol is subject to speculation. Hell Jon, there is even a population out there that writes stories about you. Its amazing."

Jonathan's hands tightened slightly on T'Pol's shoulders. He didn't know whether to laugh or be totally appalled. "And the official stance is?"

Forrest faced them with a bemused expression. "Don't get me wrong Jon, we mostly hear from those who support the two of you, but we get a lot of hate mail too. For the most part though the general public supports you. In fact, they seem to distressed over the fact that you aren't married. Starfleet was forced to issue some gibberish about married couples serving together on the same ship, but its been brushed off as tripe. The most common reaction was that T'Pol was Vulcan and didn't answer to Starfleet. I have to tell you though its causing a fuss. They are talking about official protocols and such, what a hassle." He shook his head in frustration. "Anyway we told the public that you were bonded by Vulcan rituals, which appeased the morality of the Vulcans somewhat, but sent the humans into an uproar." He flopped down in his seat. "Frankly, they want to see you two married in a human ceremony as well, especially now that news of T'Pol's pregnancy has leaked out. You two are big news, and while the public isn't at all certain about your young, or your relationship they damn sure want it legal."

T'Lin frowned as she listened to the Admiral talk. She could sense her mother's increasing distress, but she wasn't certain of the cause. To her mind it was because the admiral was suggesting her parents weren't married. She stood and ran over to his desk, her hands coming down on top of it. "My parents are married!"

T'Pol stood slowly, even as Jonathan moved to collect his daughter. He stopped at her words. "T'Lin? Come to me please."

T'Lin glanced at her mother, taking note of the pale, drawn face. It seemed to her that it had been too long since her mother had been healthy. She faced the admiral once more. "Please don't upset my mommy." The words were barely audible, and then the child was moving toward T'Pol.

Forrest took a moment to really study T'Pol. Her skin was very pale for a Vulcan and deep greenish shadows bagged under her eyes. Archer hadn't been kidding, she really was sick. Even as he said it he noticed her swaying in place. Her eyes widened and she lifted a hand. A soft, strangled sound echoed in the room followed by a whispered "Jonathan?" Jonathan was instantly at her side.

One hand curled around her back as the other caught her raised hand. He paled as he registered her problem. The ripples of pain attacking her body transmitted to him as he touched her. With each jagged pain, he could feel her weaken until she was leaning against him, her face buried in his chest. He wasted no time. Shifting slightly, he picked her up and headed for the door. His words echoed back to Forrest. "I'm taking her to medical. Dr. Phlox is there anyway so its more convenient. Can T'Lin stay with you please?"

Forrest nodded. "Of course."

T'Lin objected. "But Daddy..."

"T'Lin not now. Stay with the Admiral. Sir please contact the ship and ask Hoshi to come for T'Lin." And then he was out the door.

T'Lin stood there uncertain. She wasn't comfortable being with strangers, but she understood her father's logic. With her mother sick, she didn't want to be in the way. She jumped, startled as the Admiral laid his hands on her shoulders. In that instant she knew what her father saw and respected in this man. He was a good man with a good heart and he was genuinely concerned. He patted her absently.

With a sigh T'Lin turned so she could take in both men. "Betta call Hoshi." The lower lip slid out in the beginnings of a pout. Taking a deep breath, she walked over to Soval. "I didn't practice for nothing though." She held up one hand in Vulcan greeting. "Dif-tor heh smusma. Live long and pwa...prosper."

Soval blinked and then nodded. "You did very well." While uncertain what to think of the little half-breed, Soval wasn't completely heartless. He had children and grandchildren, all of which he hadn't seen in a long time. This sad eyed little girl touched something in him. He watched her a moment. She was really quite aesthetically pleasing for all her mixed blood. He had to fight back the urge to touch one tiny pointed ear. Even as he raised his hand he caught her eye. "May I?"

She watched the movement of his hand and held her breath as it hovered over her ear. She wasn't certain she wanted to be touched by this stranger, but she didn't want to be rude. She chewed on her lower lip as she thought about it for a minute. "Will it hurt?"

Soval was taken back by her question and his hand lowered. "Why would you think my touch would hurt you? Did the Admiral hurt you when he touched you?"

Afraid she had offended him, T'Lin shook her head. Some of her old speech patterns came back as her nervousness increased. "No no. The crew touches me all the time. Humans don't huwt." She frowned as she thought about it. "None I met anyway."

Soval's brow rose. "Vulcan touch hurts?"

Again T'Lin frowned. "Yes.....Mommy's doesn't but the other one did. The bad one." She glanced up at Soval with questioning eyes. "It was cause he was bad huh?"

"That's a logical deduction."

One corner of her mouth curled up in a half smile. "I can be logical sometimes." She glanced at the Admiral and then the door. "You can touch me as long as you awn't bad." She shivered slightly at the thought, her arms coming up in a self hug.

Soval knelt in front of her, his eyes meeting hers. One hand came out and lightly took her hand. In all the years Forrest had known him, he had never seen the Vulcan willingly touch another. He watched fascinated. Once Soval had the child's attention he continued. "Am I hurting you child?"

T'Lin smiled, a radiant expression that flowed off of her to him. "No. You awnt bad. You like me huh?"

Soval stood and released her. "You are of Vulcan child. There is nothing wrong with that."

T'Lin chuckled. "You can call me Pixie. Both of you."

Forrest smiled. "Thank you I think. Pixie?" T'Lin looked at him. "What do you say about spending some time with two old men instead of going back to your ship? We'll hear how your mother is doing much sooner anyway."

"I would weally like that, Suh." Her eyes crossed for an minute and she sighed. "Hoshi is gonna be mad at me."

"Why."

"I wow...worked weally hahhd on my ahhs and I keep forgettin."

Soval guided the child to the couch. "You have done well."

Forrest nodded. "Indeed, we all forget sometimes. Even Vulcans."

T'Lin chuckled.

When the admiral's aide brought lunch to the office his chin hit the floor. The Admiral and the Ambassador where leaning over a little girl as she sprawled on the floor coloring. Each was making suggestions as she worked. The aide quickly deposited the cart near the desk and practically ran from the room. If he hadn't seen it with his own eyes, he never would have believed it.

Admiral Forrest watched the little girl sleep. She had been completely exhausted. He and Soval had taken her on a tour of Starfleet Command and the Vulcan compound as well. He had made a point to keep a communicator on him at all times. He had left a message with medical to notify him as soon as they knew something about T'Pol. He had also contacted Enterprise and told them of the situation. Ensign Sato and Commander Tucker had both volunteered to take the child, but Forrest was reluctant to let her out of his site. He could tell that Soval was taken with the child as well. He watched her as one did when they weren't certain of something. T'Lin for her part was a well behaved little girl. Once they had returned to his office, he and Soval had fed the child. She had then entertained them with stories of living aboard a starship from a child's point of view. He had nearly laughed as the sun went down and the sky painted itself red. The view of San Francisco was beautiful from his office and T'Lin had stared with her face against the glass, awed. She had asked them a couple of times to check on her mother for her and each time he was unable to tell her what was happening. T'Pol had gone into labor and the child was early by both Human and Vulcan standards. At the moment both were in critical condition.

Forrest glanced over at Soval who was sitting stiffly in his chair sipping a cup of tea. The Vulcan was also watching the child sleep. Forrest smiled. He would never look at his old adversary the same way again. After all, when T'Lin had gotten sleepy, she had overridden Soval's objections and climbed into his lap. Even as she had snuggled under his chin she had begged him to let her stay with a sad "pwease lemme stay here. You feel kinda like my mommy." As Soval's brow had risen the child had chuckled and tapped her head. "Here, in my head. Calm, quiet."

Soval had shocked him by cuddling the child closer. He had given Forrest an arrogant glance and told him "It is illogical to upset the child at this time."

Forrest had just grinned and requested his aide to bring them some hot tea and to see if he could find a blanket. Once T'Lin had fallen asleep, Soval had deposited her on the couch and covered her. That had been nearly three hours ago and the two men had been sitting in the starlit room watching the little girl sleep since then. Shifting in his seat, Forrest stood and stretched as he walked over to the window. His voice was low when he finally spoke, but he made sure he had Soval's attention when he did. "I've been thinking Soval, and I've decided something very important." He shot him a quirky grin. "However, I would like your opinion."

The Vulcan stood and moved beside his companion. "That is a first I believe."

"Yes it is and its probably not going to happen again any time soon."

"True."

"Does T'Pol have any family?"

"No. Her father died many years ago and her mother passed when she was a small child."

Forrest glanced at T'Lin, his eyes sad. "I pray the Pixie won't have to experience that. I think she needs both her parents if she is to grow up happy."

"I agree. I watched T'Pol when they were here. I was uncertain if she was staying with Archer because it was what she wanted or if it were out of duty."

"What did you decide?"

"For all that I might not approve of her bond with a human, she is indeed bonded to him. They have the connection of true Vulcan mates. We do not take our bonds for granted and they are usually for life."

"What a romantic notion."

Soval turned to face Forrest. Once more his brow shot up to his hairline. "It is not romantic, merely efficient and logical."

Forrest mimicked the action. "Indeed. Well I studied them as well and I believe T'Pol loves him as much as a Vulcan is capable of such."

"And Archer?"

"I think she is his world, even more so than that child on the couch. We have an ancient story. Humans are a romantic species and we thrive on it. The story is one held by our worlds ancient tribal races. It takes of souls, or the spirit within. Some of my race believe that there is a higher plane where our souls go when we are no longer living."

"Your soul sounds much like our Katra. I have heard humans speak of the soul before."

"Yes. In the story our souls exist until the are born. Just before birth they are split in two. The then living people spend the rest of their lives searching for the other part of their soul. I think, though they are of different species that is what Jon and T'Pol are. Split-aparts or soul-mates as we call them."

"An interesting theory. My people refer to them as the ni-var. The two who are one. But this does not tell me of your decision."

"You're right. I let myself get distracted. The reason I asked about T'Pol's family is that I've never heard a reference to them. Jon has no family left either. That's a sad place for a child to be, no history, no one to go to when mom and dad say no."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

Forrest sighed and started again. He was tired and he was rambling and one little girl had managed to remind him of the important things in life. "Well I was thinking that T'Lin and her brother are going to need a connection to their roots and their worlds besides their parents. They are going to have a tough road ahead of them and they could use some powerful allies to smooth the path. If someone, oh say you, were to make it known that the children were under your protection then perhaps the Vulcans wouldn't look at them as harshly. Then say I took that same road here on Earth, well that might smooth their path here as well. We would be a source of knowledge and support, and I really think those kids are going to need it."

Soval glanced at the sleeping child, before focusing in on Forrest. "That is a big step, and one that may not be politically correct."

"Maybe not, but its right and it will go a long way in soothing the racial prejudices we both face."

"It sounds as though you are taking on the roll of father here."

Forrest grinned. "Actually I prefer Grandpap. You?"

"Grandfather is acceptable." Soval walked over to T'Lin and smoothed her hair away from her face. "You realize that many of my people will still consider them the Kre-nath?"

"Kre-nath?"

"Yes the shamed-ones. It is an old name but common enough for half-breeds and children born outside of marriage."

"As far as T'Lin is concerned her parents are bonded."

"They are kun-ut, bond mates. We need to take the stand that they are bonded by both cultures."

"Once T'Pol is well I think an official ceremony presided over by Vulcans and Humans is in order. Do you think they will agree?"

"Where there children are concerned I do not see why they would not."

"Well then, it is settled. Congratulations Soval on two new grandchildren."

"Indeed."

Forrest was about to respond when his communicator went off. "Dr. Phlox to Admiral Forrest"

"Yes doctor?"

"I wanted to inform you that both the sub-commander and her son are out of immediate danger. The Captain has requested that you bring T'Lin to medical so that she can meet her brother. He will meet you there."

"Thank you"

Forrest lightly shook the little girl until her eyes fluttered open. "T'Lin, how would you like to meet your new brother?"

The child's eyes flew open as she registered his words and she was up off the couch and to the door in a flash. "Can I see my mommy too?"

Soval calmly took her hand. "Of course, but first we must meet your brother. Your father will meet us at medical."

T'Lin chattered excitedly as the took her to medical, but once they got there she couldn't see in the window. Forrest scooped her up into his arms. T'Lin pressed her face to the glass and waved at Dr. Phlox. The doctor gave her a big smile in greeting and wheeled the covered unit near the window so they could all see the baby. T'Lin frowned. "Why is he in that box Admiral?"

"Well Pixie, your brother was a little too young to be born and that box is going to keep him safe and help him grow until he gets big enough to do it on his own."

"Will he have to stay long?"

"I don't know, but when he's ready you and your parents will take him home."

She smiled as she looked at the baby and once more mashed her face into the glass. Her voice was a soft, breathy little whisper. "My brother...Hi Zack Henry."

Forrest and Soval shared a look, then Soval spoke. "Zack Henry?"

T'Lin nodded, never taking her eyes from the baby. "Yup. Daddy said he wanted a human name that sounded Vulcan so the baby would be part of both woolds."

A tired voice interrupted before they could respond. "That's right. I'm glad you remembered Pixie-mine." Jonathan was exhausted but his world had finally started to right itself again. T'Pol and the baby were both going to be okay.

T'Lin launched herself at her father. "Daddy!" As his arms closed around her Jonathan took a deep breath and snuggled her close. T'Lin cupped his cheeks with both hands and placed a smacking kiss on his chin. "Can I go see Mommy now?"

"In just a minute Baby." He held out his hand to Forrest. As they shook, he thanked him. "I'm not certain why you kept her, but thank you. I hope she was well behaved."

Soval gave his head a slight nod. "Your daughter does you great honor Captain."

Forrest nodded. "Oh and Jon, Soval and I were talking and we decided that we were both going to actively support your children here and on Vulcan. We also want to perform an official marriage ceremony as soon as possible. Its well past time we dropped the barriers and supported our people." Forrest leaned over and kissed T'Lin on her cheek. "Be good for your Dad Pixie." 

T'Lin returned the gesture and then reached for Soval who allowed the embrace with a rolling of eyes but no verbal comment. "Bye!"

Jonathan's eyes widened at her actions, but even more so that of the older men. His jaw dropped when Forrest spoke again. "Oh we've decided that T'Lin and Zack need not refer to us by our titles. In fact, if it is alright with you and T'Pol we prefer they call us Grandpap," he gestured to himself, "and Grandfather." He motioned toward Soval. Jonathan could only nod. "Give T'Pol our love and best wishes."

Soval held his regal expression. "Indeed."

As he watched the men leave, Jonathan processed what he had heard. While his children would still face a lot of problems, it seemed they had found champions elsewhere. He hugged his daughter as he carried her to T'Pol's room. What wonders a child could bring.

As they entered, T'Lin held her breath. Her mother was so still it scared her. She squeezed her father tighter around the neck, only releasing her grip when her mother's eyes fluttered open and her head turned so she could look at them. For the first time in T'Lin's life she could have sworn her mother smiled as she held out a hand to her family. As the three settled on the bed together, T'Lin and Archer sitting next to T'Pol, all their hands entwined, peace settled over them. To each, their life was complete.


End file.
